


🅵 🅸 🅶 🅷 🆃 🅴 🆁 |Yoo Kihyun|

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: FIGHTER [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Comedy, Death, Depression, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: |ᴵ ⁿᵉᵉᵈ ᵗᵒ ʷᵃⁱᵗ ᶠᵒʳ ᵗʰᵉ ʳⁱᵍʰᵗ ᵐᵒᵐᵉⁿᵗ|"If it’s for you, I could easily endure anything. I am ready so just believe. I wanna be stronger than the me of yesterday. Watch over me. I can make it, I can make it.""I laid everything down I have nothing to lose. I’m ready, from now on, fight for love. This heat is getting hotter and hotter.""Out of all the people who are cheering, I only need you.Ring the bell, I’m gonna fight for love.""I’ve never been this earnest before in my life even if I fall, I can never give upeven if I fall again. The shape of your mouth makes me get up my goddess, bring me victory. Cause I’m a champion champion.""Cause I’m a fighter fighter. Hands up higher higher. This place is on fire, fire. Champion, champion. Cause I’m a fighter fighter. Hands up higher higher. This place is on fire, fire. Champion champion."Analiese Jensen is a victim to Kihyun and his friends bullying, and she is madly in love with him, but as Wonho starts to put himself in her life, Kihyun has to fight for her love.





	1. 𝟣: 𝐼𝒻 𝒾𝓉’𝓈 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝐼 𝒸𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹 𝑒𝒶𝓈𝒾𝓁𝓎 𝑒𝓃𝒹𝓊𝓇𝑒 𝒶𝓃𝓎𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑔

** **

** **

**𝟣: 𝐼𝒻 𝒾𝓉’𝓈 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝐼 𝒸𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹 𝑒𝒶𝓈𝒾𝓁𝓎 𝑒𝓃𝒹𝓊𝓇𝑒 𝒶𝓃𝓎𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑔**

**Ana's P.O.V**

**"Oh look it's the nerd~" I hear Kihyun say and I rolled my eyes, just because I wear glasses and read books, doesn't make me a nerd. I hate that stereotype. Kihyun, and his friends have been bullying me because of my looks, personality, anything you name it. They have been doing this for a few years. To be honest, it doesn't bother me anymore. Since it's been happening since 5th grade and now we're seniors in high school. I guess you can say that I've stopped caring. I remember being so sad hearing Kihyun's rude words but as the time went on I just looked at the good things in him. Like his smile, his laughter, his godlike vocals, the way he hides himself when he gets embarrassed, how helpful he is. I guess that me Analiese Jensen has fallen in love with my bully Yoo Kihyun. Cliché. Yeah I know. I don't know why he can't be nice to me when he's literally nice to everyone else. It really bothers me to the brink of insanity. **

**"Why do you let him do that to you?" I hear my bestest bestest friend Lee Minho ask me and I turned around to face him and I sighed **

**"I don't know, I guess I just look at the good things in life, and that's why you and Jisung are together." I tell him. Yes Minho is gay, but it's not like he's hurting anyone, so it shouldn't be a problem. I mean the school wasn't really surprised because Minho was very obvious for his feelings towards Jisung, and it was very hilarious watching Minho look so jealous of Jisung and Hyunjin hanging out even when I told him that those two were just friends that Hyunjin was dating Seungmin. But, with me looking on the brighter things in life 2 years ago Minho had confessed to Jisung and turns out Jisung liked him back and here we are. I don't know, I guess with my type of thinking really annoys the hell out of people but it's not like I can help that. I was raised to look at the greater things in life. My mom has been teaching me that ever since I was in preschool and she had taught me that until she died last year. My mom couldn't look on the greater things in life and she killed herself. She couldn't follow her own lesson. When my dad found out about it while he was at work, he couldn't look me in the eye for a couple of months, because he had blamed me. But just a few months he had came around to start talking to me again… up until his death just two weeks ago. He was on his way home from work, and he was killed by a drunk driver. The drunk driver was okay, but he had killed about 5 people in that crash, including my father. The principal knew about it, the counselors knew about it, some of my friends knew about it, and they ask me "Ana, what are you doing here?" I always answer “I don't know.” I mean, I lost both of my parents within a span of just a year. I don't know how to describe how I feel, I mean I feel fine, but I don't feel fine. I guess I'm just numb.**

**"Yeah, but Ana, you can't hold in those emotions, because I know they get to you." Minho told me and I shook my head and sighed**

**"The comments don't get to me at all, why do you think I don't cry all the time, and I'm always smiling?" I ask putting on a smile but it looked like Minho didn't buy it.**

**"That smile is fake as hell Ana and you know it." He told me and my smile dropped and I sighed**

**"Why can't you accept that I'm fine and not depressed?" I ask him and he rolled his eyes**

**"Ugh~~~ whatever, I'll see you later, I gotta find Jisung." Minho told me and he walked off and I sighed and groaned. This always happens. He always tells me that everything about me is basically just an act because I'm sad about the mean comments from Kihyun and both of my parents dying. But to tell you the truth like I said before: I AM FINE!! Why can't anyone see that? I mean I'm the happiest person you can meet, I don't know why people think my personality is an act to hide my emotions. **

**\---------------------------------------------------------**

**I walked over to the lunch line with my money in my left front pocket, while my phone was in my right back pocket. I really didn't know what I was gonna get for lunch since everything on this menu looked like shit… well other than the pizza. That sounds good. Pizza. I mean every Fridays, me and my parents, and sometimes the minsung couple would go out to eat pizza, it was like a very fun family tradition that started when I was in the 6th grade. But, after my mom died we haven't done that in a while. Now that my dad's gone as well, that tradition doesn't seem fun anymore. As I was about to move up in the line, some people crowded in front of me and I recognized the pink cotton candy head anywhere. Kihyun. **

**"Crowding? Really? Are you a 5 year old?" I ask and he turned around with a cocky smirk and that made me roll my eyes**

**"Are you gonna tattletale like a 5 year old?" Kihyun asked me and I glared at him… god why do I have to like him? Oh yeah because I like the good things about him. Can I rethink the decision? **

**"Why do you always have to sound like a douche?" I ask as I moved in front of him, and I got what I wanted and I left him standing there speechless**

**\---------------------------------------------------------**

**As I was eating my food, with Minho and Jisung at the table, I felt something pour over my head, and it was cold… it was water. I look over at Minho and Jisung and they looked shocked and I look over at the culprit and it was no other than Yoo Kihyun "Whoops." He says with a fake surprised look. I groaned and I stood up, grabbed my backpack and I just walked out of the cafeteria with people laughing at me. Kihyun has never gone this far. **

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 1 of my new story!! **

**I'm a huge fan of Monsta X and Kihyun is my bias so I thought why not write a story about him? 😂😂😂**

**This story is gonna include: depression, heavy heavy angst, a little bit of fluff, self harm, mentions of death, and heavy anxiety! **

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!! **

**[RAELEE]**


	2. 𝟤: 𝐼 𝒶𝓂 𝓇𝑒𝒶𝒹𝓎 𝓈𝑜 𝒿𝓊𝓈𝓉 𝒷𝑒𝓁𝒾𝑒𝓋𝑒

** **

** **

**𝟤: 𝐼 𝒶𝓂 𝓇𝑒𝒶𝒹𝓎 𝓈𝑜 𝒿𝓊𝓈𝓉 𝒷𝑒𝓁𝒾𝑒𝓋𝑒**

**Ana’s P.O.V**

**Ugh~~ how am I going to get this shirt dry in time for 6th period? Ugh! Freaking Kihyun! God, I don’t even have an extra shirt. What the hell was I thinking? “Great.” I mumble, and I walk out of the bathroom, to be met with Lee Hoseok or as he’s called Wonho. “Uhhh, hi.” I greet awkwardly, and he smiled softly, and he gave me an extra shirt, which I was pretty confused about. I mean, he’s friends with Kihyun. But now that I think about it, him and Jooheon, are the only ones that don’t bully me. They just sit silent while Kihyun, Hyunwoo (goes by Shownu), Minhyuk, Hyungwon, and Changkyun just spew nasty words at me. “Uh, thanks, Wonho.” I say softly, and he smiled again and ruffled my damp hair, and he made it more of a mess than it was. “Oh my god, my hair is a wreck.” I say trying to make it better than it is right now, and he laughed softly, and then placed his hat on my head.**

**“Now, get to class wouldn’t want to be late.” He told me and he walked off leaving me really confused, but a little heart warmed by the action. I went back into the bathroom, and I changed out of the wet and tight shirt and I put on the shirt that Wonho had given me. It was a little big on me, but it will have to do for right now. **

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**I made my way inside the classroom, like a couple minutes late, and the teacher, Mr. Kim, looked at with this look of disappointment “Miss Jensen, why are you late?” Mr. Kim asked me and I sighed**

**“It looked like someone poured a bucket of water on her.” I hear Kihyun comment and I sigh in anger, and I grit my teeth from trying to not lose my cool**

**“My shirt got wet, so I had to change it, I’m sorry I’m late it won’t happen again.” I say to Mr. Kim, and he nods**

**“Alright, go have a seat.” He told me and I nodded and I went and I sat down in my seat… next to Kihyun, and he had this smirk that I just wanted to hate, but couldn’t. I couldn’t help that I was in love with him. But, thank god he doesn’t know it. I can’t have anyone know about me being in love with Kihyun. I mean Minho and Jisung know, but that’s because I trust them and I know that they won’t say anything about it. **

**“That isn’t your shirt.” I hear Kihyun whisper to me as I took out my notebook that was in my backpack. Why does he even care about it. I place my notebook on the table with my pencil, and I basically ignore what Kihyun had just said. “Are you just gonna ignore me, little nerd?” He asked me as he put his face on his palm and just stared at me and I rolled my eyes, and I just continued to write what was on the board, and then all of a sudden, my arm was jerked forward, making a slit in the paper, and I felt my anger boil up. But, I controlled it. I know what he’s doing. He’s trying to make me blow up and get angry. It’s gonna work one of these days, because apparently my state is “fragile”. “Oops.” Kihyun says cheekily. I sigh softly and put on a smile, and I flipped to a new page and he looked so proud… oh I’m gonna lose my mind. I wish I could just change my seat, but as Mr. Kim says “the place where you’re sitting is where you’re gonna sit all year long, so get comfortable.” **

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

***TIME SKIP: NEXT DAY***

**My god, I really didn’t get any sleep at all. I just kept thinking about Kihyun. I don’t know why. But, I also kept thinking about when CPS is going to show up and drag me out of the house. I mean technically I’m 18 so I should be fine, right. Right? I walk to my locker, and I see Wonho walk over to me and I smile with my tired eyes**

**“Oof, are you okay, Analiese? You look like you haven’t got any sleep.” He commented and I sighed **

**“I got like 3 hours of sleep.” I tell him as I pull out some books from my locker**

**“That’s not good, Analiese.” He says worried and I sighed**

**“I mean no offense to you, Wonho, but it’s really none of your business.” I tell him in the nicest way possible “I mean, you shouldn’t even be seen talking with me at all.” I say, and I closed my locker and walked away from him.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was in my 6th period class, during lunch time, just studying, so I can avoid Kihyun and his friends. I see Mr. Kim walk in the room and he was shocked by how I was here “Oh uh, your door was open, and you said we could walk in and study.” I say to him and he nodded**

**“Well, it’s a good thing you're here, because I also called Kihyun to be here.” He told me and I widened my eyes ‘Are you serious?!’ I thought, and as if on cue, he walked in, and I put my head on my notebook “Okay, so since you’re both here, kihyun has been slacking in math, and Ana is very good in math, so Ana I want you to-” He says but I cut him off**

**“No!! Can you get someone else to tutor him?” I ask him and Mr Kim and Kihyun looked at me**

**“You’re the only one with a 110% grade in here. Tutoring him, will help you guys get closer.” Mr. Kim told me and I groaned**

**“Fine, as long I get extra credit.” I tell him**

**“What more extra credit do you need, you have a 110%.” Kihyun commented and I glare at him**

**“You’ll get some extra credit.” Mr. Kim told me and I nodded**

**“I’m really busy today, so we’re gonna have to start this tomorrow.” I say and Mr. Kim nods and Kihyun sighed sadly, probably because I have to tutor him… like a nerd. Ugh, why did I have to tutor him? I know for sure, I’m not letting him step foot into my house. But, I also don’t want to step foot into his house. Ugh, I’m confusing myself, I thought I was in love with him. Maybe my feelings are having an off day.**

**Or maybe I’m falling out of love.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 2!!!**

**Okayyyyyyy so I know you’re gonna wonder where the hell are the others, like Shownu, Minhyuk, I.M., Hyungwon, and Jooheon, they’re gonna be in the next chapter, calm your tatas!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	3. 𝟥: 𝐼 𝓌𝒶𝓃𝓃𝒶 𝒷𝑒 𝓈𝓉𝓇𝑜𝓃𝑔𝑒𝓇 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓂𝑒 𝑜𝒻 𝓎𝑒𝓈𝓉𝑒𝓇𝒹𝒶𝓎 𝓌𝒶𝓉𝒸𝒽 𝑜𝓋𝑒𝓇 𝓂𝑒

** **

** **

**Ana's P.O.V**

**𝟥: 𝐼 𝓌𝒶𝓃𝓃𝒶 𝒷𝑒 𝓈𝓉𝓇𝑜𝓃𝑔𝑒𝓇 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓂𝑒 𝑜𝒻 𝓎𝑒𝓈𝓉𝑒𝓇𝒹𝒶𝓎 𝓌𝒶𝓉𝒸𝒽 𝑜𝓋𝑒𝓇 𝓂𝑒  
**

**I was standing by the hallway corner, and I was about to walk up the stairs to my class, and I stopped when I heard voices, that came from Wonho, Jooheon "I mean come on, Kihyun, she's really pretty." I hear Wonho say and I was pretty confused but flustered**

**"Yeah, why can't you just leave her alone?" Jooheon asked and I saw people stare at me as they walked by, probably wondering why the hell I'm just standing here, eavesdropping on someone's conversation.**

**"What, you going soft on her?" Kihyun asked and I feel my heart just tighten a little, why did I think that he was gonna consider, Jooheon and Wonho's words? I know he won't. He doesn't like me. He hates me. I then feel the back of my head get flicked and I turn around to see Changkyun looking at me with this look like 'what are you doing?'**

**"Uhh, hiiii." I say dragging out my words and Changkyun rolled his eyes, and grabbed my arm and he started to drag me up to the stairs, and I tried to fight his grip but his grip was tight**

**"Look who I found eavesdropping you guys." Changkyun says and he threw me and I fell and my knees landed on the steps... hard. I wince in pain as someone helped me off the ground, and I look around and I see people looking at us... great.**

**"Changkyun, do you always have to be so aggressive?" Jooheon asked, and I look over to see who helped me up, and it was Wonho**

**"Yeah, Changkyun, so what she was listening to what we were saying, she's still a girl, and a human being, you don't have to be aggressive." Wonho says and I went to take a step but I winced in pain, and I pulled up my pant legs and I saw I was heavily bruising on my kneecaps, oh god this is painful! I look at Kihyun and he looked worried- wait worried? For me? "Oh my god, I should take you to the nurse-" He says but I shook my head**

**"No, it's okay, besides I don't think the nurse, wants to see me again." I say to him and Wonho looked at Changkyun with this look**

**"You've been hurting so bad, she has to go to the nurse?" Jooheon asked while Wonho just looked pissed off**

**"Uh, I've never laid a hand on her, you might wanna talk to someone else." Changkyun says and I gave him this pleading look of not to tell them**

**"Who was it?" Wonho asked**

**"You might wanna talk with Chae Hyungwon." Changkyun says and then Wonho let me go and he stomped off all pissed off, and then Kihyun and Changkyun walked away after they announced they were going to class so it was just me and Jooheon**

**"Sure you don't need to go to the nurse?" Jooheon asked me and I shook my head**

**"The swelling will go down eventually." I tell him and then I limped my way off to my class.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

***TIME SKIP: LUNCH***

**Here I was eating lunch alone. Because Minho and Jisung are too busy eating lunch together, which I didn't mind when they first got together, because I liked the silence, because it meant I got to listen to my music really loud without having anyone bothering me, or telling me to turn my music down. But today, I really just felt lonely. As I was just eating this disgusting lunch, that I feel like could just give diseases, I see someone sit next to me, and in the corner of my eye, I see the pink hair... oh my god, what now? I look over at him with this bored look and I sigh "What do you want, Kihyun?" I ask him**

**"Are you gonna be okay to walk for our tutoring session?" He asked me and I sighed**

**"Why do you care?" I ask him, okay I swear inside my heart is fluttering. The only reason, I'm acting like this, is because I can't have ANYONE finding out that I like Kihyun, because everyone would bully me until the end of time.**

**"I don't. I just don't want to carry you. And, I don't want you in my house." He told me and I was taken aback**

**"What makes you think that I want you in my house?" I ask him**

**"Well, I wanna meet your parents, and I want to see if they like me." He told me and he walked off, and I felt my heart just crack. I mean, I don't know how no one knows about my parents death, but I guess no one wants to know or they don't think it's my parents.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was walking to my house, very slowly because my legs were killing me and I heard footsteps following, and I knew it was Kihyun and I sighed. "Why are you following me?" I ask and he ran up to me and stood in front of me**

**"Well, I did tell you that I was going to your house for tutoring didn't I?" He asked me and I rolled my eyes as he started walking ahead of me**

**"Hey, doofus, how will you be able to find my house, if you're in front of me?" I ask and Kihyun had stopped walking and I stepped in front in front of him, and continued to walk to my house, no matter how painful it was.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walk inside the empty house, and it just felt so lonely, and just cold. Not having my mom cooking me lunch, knowing that I hated the school lunch, or my dad just watching TV and yelling when something exciting or bad happens. I miss those times. "Wow, this house feels cold and empty." Kihyun told me and I rolled my eyes, this is why I don't want anyone stepping foot into my house, because of the comments like this. "Where are your parents?" Kihyun asked me and I look at him and I sighed**

**"None of your business." I say and I was about to walk upstairs to get my extra math book, but I feel my wrist being grabbed and I was faced with Kihyun staring down at me, and this look that would make all the girls fall to their knees**

**"You really want to have that tone with me? Your bully?" He asked me like it was taunting me, but I didn't feel anything, just my heart beating fast, because of how close we were standing**

**"I can have that tone with anyone, now let me go, because I have the cops on speed dial. One press of a button, and you go bye bye, and that means no tutoring." I threatened and he let me go "Now, you're in my house, so you play by my rules." I tell him, and I went up to my room and I grabbed the math book.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**This is so damn stressful! Oh my god! After I teach him how to do it, he always says that he's confused. I'm literally gonna get gray hairs, and wrinkles. As I was writing down my homework while he did the problems I wrote down for him, I could feel him staring at me, and not doing the problems "I thought I told you to work on the problems." I say to him, without looking at him**

**"Do you really have the police on speed dial?" Kihyun asked me**

**"Yep." I say to him**

**"Why?" He asked me**

**"An old headache, don't worry about it." I tell him, the old headache was an abusive ex boyfriend. I got the police on speed dial in case he shows up, which is highly doubtful cause he's in jail, but you never know. I look over at Kihyun and he has this soft look in his eyes as he looked at me working on my homework. I don't know why I suddenly felt my heart start to beat while he's looking at me. It's just the way he had this look in his eyes, that made me fall in love with him all over again.**

**But I'll know he'll never feel the same.**

**He's just a bully to me.**

**And I'm just a nerd to him.**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 3!!!!!**

**Sorry these chapters are short!!**

**** **DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	4. 𝟦: 𝐼 𝒸𝒶𝓃 𝓂𝒶𝓀𝑒 𝒾𝓉, 𝐼 𝒸𝒶𝓃 𝓂𝒶𝓀𝑒 𝒾𝓉

** **

** **

**𝟦: 𝐼 𝒸𝒶𝓃 𝓂𝒶𝓀𝑒 𝒾𝓉, 𝐼 𝒸𝒶𝓃 𝓂𝒶𝓀𝑒 𝒾𝓉  
**

**Ana’s P.O.V**

***LUNCH***

**"Oooh a hottie is walking over here~~" Jisung sang and I look over to see Wonho walking over here, with a tray in his hands and I groaned 'oh god, why did he have to do this?' I thought**

**"Hey, uh Analiese, and Analiese's friends." Wonho greets and I waved at him awkwardly "umm so uhh I heard you had no money so I got you some lunch with the extra money I had." Wonho told me pushing the tray near me**

**"Uh thanks." I say and he nods and walks away leaving me, Jisung, and Minho shocked**

**"Does he like you, Ana?" Minho asked me and I shook my head**

**"He's just being nice." I say**

**"Oh yeah, and Kihyun doesn't look happy." Minho says and I look over to see Kihyun looking mad, while he glared at me and Wonho 'What the hell is his problem?' I thought**

**"Seems like Kihyun is jealous~~" Jisung sang and I scoff as I began to eat the food Wonho gave me, why would he be jealous?**

**Kihyun’s P.O.V**

**I don’t know why, I felt so angry when Wonho gave Analiese a tray of food. It’s just the way she smiled when the gesture was presented, it’s like Wonho is making Analiese fall in love with him. Ugh what is wrong with me?**

**“Whoa, Kihyun, if you get anymore red, you’ll be as red as Wonho’s hair.” Hyungwon told me and I look over at him with this glare**

**“Did I ask for you to compare me to him?” I ask with this grit of anger in my voice and that made Hyungwon hold his hands up in surrender**

** “Jeez, chill, god what crawled up your ass and died today?” Hyungwon asked me and Minhyuk started to choke on his food, out of laughter**

**“I think he’s jealous that Wonho is flirting with Analiese Jensen.” Changkyun says taking a bite of his food and Minhyuk furrowed his eyebrows**

**“That little nerd? Seriously?” Minhyuk asked and I look at him with this glare**

**“Say one more thing about her, I dare you!” I exclaimed and Shownu, Minhyuk, Changkyun, and Hyungwon looked at me confused**

**“Seems like he’s in love.” Shownu commented and I was taken back**

**“Me? In love with her? Doubtful.” I say as I took a bite of my food angrily as I see Analiese smile with her two friends Minho and Jisung and I sigh softly. She never smiles when I talk to her, I wonder why. Oh yeah I know why I hate her. Do I? I should. But, I don’t know why the word ‘hate seems disgusting now.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ana’s P.O.V**

**“So what do you get when you plug 20x into 30x?” I ask Kihyun as we were working on the work that was assigned today and Kihyun looked really confused**

**“40x?” He asked me as he wrote down the answer he got, and I look at it and I shook my head**

**“No.” I say to him and I pushed him over softly, but he did the same thing back, but really hard, and I landed on my wrist “Ow!” I exclaimed and Kihyun looked at me worried**

**“Are you okay?” He asked me and I stood up from the ground where we were doing the math stuff at**

**“I think I just sprained my wrist.” I say in pain. I could already feel my wrist starting to swell up from the pain. Kihyun has never physically hurt me before, and I don’t know why it makes me feel really scared. Maybe it’s because I was in an abusive relationship just a couple of years ago.**

**“Oh my god.” Kihyun mumbled and he ran to the kitchen and he was gone for a few seconds but he came back and he had got me an ice pack, and he placed it on my wrist, and I wince because of painful my wrist felt, and how cold the ice pack was. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed you back that hard.” Kihyun apologized, which shocked me a little bit, because he has never apologized to me before.**

**“Nah, I pushed you first, which I shouldn’t have done that.” I say back, and then Kihyun lifted the ice pack off of my wrist, and I saw the swelling went down a little**

**“We should probably finish this tomorrow, because I don’t want you writing with this hand.” Kihyun told me**

**“How am I supposed to write in the rest of my classes genius?” I ask him**

**“I’ll do your homework for you, until your wrist feels better.” He replied to my question, and I was shocked**

**“Really?” I ask him shocked and he nods**

**“I mean it’s the least I could do, for you know, putting you in this position, right?” He asked awkwardly and I smiled softly and laughed**

**“I mean, yeah, I guess that could work.” I tell him and he smiled slightly, and it wasn’t a cocky smile that he always wore when we talked with each other, it was one of those genuine smiles that I loved.**

**Oh my god. I’m literally head over heels, for Yoo Kihyun.**

**A/N**

**This is gonna be the shortest chapter out of the whole story omg but we see that Kihyunnie was a little jealous oooooh!!**

**But hope you enjoyed this!!**

**I’m sorry I didn’t post yesterday, I had the biggest headache and I went to bed at like 7pm last night!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	5. 𝟧: 𝐼 𝓁𝒶𝒾𝒹 𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇𝓎𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒹𝑜𝓌𝓃 𝐼 𝒽𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝓃𝑜𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓉𝑜 𝓁𝑜𝓈𝑒

** **

** **

**𝟧: 𝐼 𝓁𝒶𝒾𝒹 𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇𝓎𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒹𝑜𝓌𝓃 𝐼 𝒽𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝓃𝑜𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓉𝑜 𝓁𝑜𝓈𝑒**

**Ana’s P.O.V**

**My wrist hurts today! Oh my god, why did I have to push Kihyun? Ugh! I was struggling to hold my backpack and my books and I think Wonho took notice of that. “Oh my god, what happened to your wrist?” Wonho asked me as he took the books out of my hands and I sigh out of breath**

**“I uh sprained it.” I say to him**

**“Did Hyungwon do something? Oh my god if he did-” Wonho says but I shook my head waving my good hand**

**“No, no, no, no. It wasn’t him, it was over my stupidity.” I say to him quickly, covering up the fact that Kihyun is the reason why my wrist is sprained.**

**“Oh my god, you’re so cute.” Wonho says and squished my cheeks together, which kinda hurt since I have a really small face overall**

**“Wonho, quit abusing this poor girl, she can’t breathe.” I hear Kihyun say and Wonho rolled his eyes and let my face go**

**“Do you always have to be here at the wrong times?” Wonho asked him and Kihyun just looked dumbfounded, then he just took my books from Wonho and that left Wonho perplexed**

**“I’ll carry her books, since I have her for every class anyway.” Kihyun said to Wonho and waved him off and I rolled my eyes**

**“People are gonna get the wrong idea you know.” I say to him and he looked at me**

**“So? Let them.” Kihyun told me and I sighed**

**“Okay.” I mumbled**

**“Let’s get to class early so I don’t have to carry these any longer.” Kihyun told me and I rolled my eyes, he’s the one- whatever whatever**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

***TIME SKIP***

**I left my books in my locker, because Kihyun was getting annoying, complaining that his arms were getting tired from carrying the books all the way across school. Well, technically he’s the one who offered to carry them. So, that’s his problem. But now, I forgot that I had put my books in the locker, so now I have to run all the way across the school to get to my locker, for my books. As I was about to get my books, I felt my wrist get grabbed… the sprained one. I wince in pain as I look at who was in front of me at this moment, and I saw it was one of Kihyun’s fangirls… oh did I mention that Kihyun has fangirls? No? Well he has fangirls! “I see you’ve been hanging around with Kihyun, and let me tell you something: stay away from him.” She said darkly while she tightened the grip on my wrist to the point I lost the blood flow**

**“Let me go.” I say to her holding my ground, not really giving a damn, but that only made her angry as she threw me against the ground, and I landed on my sprained wrist hard**

**“You little slut, I bet he doesn’t even know about your parents does he?” She asked me and I felt my heart start to speed up, she then scoffed out a laugh “He doesn’t.” She says happily, and she was about to step on my hand, until I heard a voice**

**“What the hell are you doing to her?” Wonho. It was Wonho.**

**“Oh my god, Wonho!” She exclaimed and Wonho helped me off the ground**

**“Get lost ** **before I do something I might regret.** **” He threatened and she ran off, and Wonho looked at me “Are you okay?” Wonho asked me in this soft voice and I swear to god my heart fluttered, and my stomach did flips**

**“Y-yeah, but my wrist really hurts.” I say to him while I was holding onto my wrist**

**“I should take you to the nurse.” Wonho says but I shook my head**

**“I’ll be fine.” I say with a small and soft voice that he had barely heard, but as he was about to protest I cut him off “Wonho, I’ll be fine.” I say with a more clear voice this time and he sighed and nodded, “Now, I need to get a couple books and I’ll be off to class.” I say to him and I walked over to the locker and I pulled out a couple books. I closed my locker, and held onto my books no matter how painful it was, and I started to walk back to class.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**I made it back to class, after being gone for like 5 minutes, and I went and sat back down next to Kihyun and he looked at me perplexed “What took you so long?” He whispered to me and I sighed**

**“My wrist hurts, give me a break.” I whisper back and Kihyun looked at me with this look that I couldn’t resist. “I ran into one of your fangirls, and she threw me around.” I say to him honestly and he widened his eyes**

**“What?” He asked me**

**“It’s fine, Wonho handled it.” I tell him, and then he got this just angry look and I was confused, because he was just fine a second ago. “Kihyun, you okay?” I ask him and he then snapped back into his normal attitude**

**“Yeah, I’m fine, why do you care?” He asked me and I was shocked… okay.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

***TIME SKIP***

**Kihyun’s P.O.V**

**I don’t know why I just feel so angry, when she mentioned Wonho helping her when that girl was hurting her. I wanted her to have that feeling being helped by me. What the hell is wrong with me? Ugh!! I’m going crazy! “Uhhh, Kihyun, you good?” Hyungwon asked me and I sighed**

**“Yeah, why do you ask?” I ask him**

**“Well~~ You’re stabbing at your food.” Jooheon told me and I looked down to see what was before my food, now being just a mess**

**“Ugh, great.” I mumble**

**“What’s going on with you these past few days, I mean you’re getting angry at Wonho for no apparent reason, you eat your food like it just said something offensive to you, and now you for some reason you can’t stop staring at Analiese.” Minhyuk said and I look at him with this look of confusion**

**“I do NOT stare at her.” I argue emphasizing on the word ‘not’**

**“Yeah you do.” Changkyun says not even bothering to look at me while he was on his phone, and I groaned**

**“I don’t know what’s wrong with me, it’s like I get this feeling in my stomach that it makes me sick, every time I see Wonho and Ana talking to each other. I should be talking with her, like he does, she should be smiling when she talks with me, she should laugh at my stupid jokes- oh my god, I think I’m sick.” I ramble and my friends (minus Wonho because he was sitting with Ana, Minho, and Jisung) looked at me like I was crazy or something “What?” I ask**

**“Think you’re in love with her.” Shownu told me and I widened my eyes**

**“What? No, I’m not.” I tell him quickly**

**“Yes, you are. And bad news, Wonho likes her too.” Jooheon told me and I then just felt my heart drop to my stomach, and I look over to Ana’s table, and I see her smiling and laughing, at what Wonho’s trying to do, I block Wonho out from my vision so I just see her smiling and laughing, and that made me smile softly, but then I realized, she will never smile or laugh like that with me.**

**She was just a nerd to me, but she something else now.**

**But to her, I’m just a bully.**

**A bully falling in love with his bully victim, what a cliché fairytale, but at this moment I really don’t care.**

**If I have to fight for Analiese’s love, then that’s exactly what I'm going to do.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 5!!!!**

**Wow it took me all day to write this!!**

**Haha sorry I’ve been listening to Monsta X all day haha!!**

**But Kihyun likes Ana, but sadly Ana might be falling for Wonho ooooof**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	6. 𝟨: 𝐼'𝓂 𝓇𝑒𝒶𝒹𝓎, 𝒻𝓇𝑜𝓂 𝓃𝑜𝓌 𝑜𝓃, 𝒻𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝓁𝑜𝓋𝑒

** **

** **

**𝟨: 𝐼'𝓂 𝓇𝑒𝒶𝒹𝓎, 𝒻𝓇𝑜𝓂 𝓃𝑜𝓌 𝑜𝓃, 𝒻𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝓁𝑜𝓋𝑒**

**Ana’s P.O.V**

***TIME SKIP: 1 WEEK LATER***

**It’s been a week, and my wrist still hurts! I think it’s actually broken or something… oh god I hope it’s not broken because I have no money to pay for medical bills. But, in this past week me and Wonho have gotten a lot closer… I have actually got a lot closer with the rest of Wonho’s friends… besides Kihyun. Changkyun doesn’t talk to me much, but it's not like I care, he gives me this snob vibe… but when he’s not on his phone all the time, he’s actually a nice guy. Jooheon is still the same, but he does this cringy ass aegyo to me and it makes me want to hate him (but I actually love his aegyo), Minhyuk likes to flick my forehead a lot when he’s bored, but instead of that he’s really nice to me the most, Shownu, I think Shownu thinks I’m his child or something, I mean he acts like he’s my father, which makes me happy to have some type of father figure again, now Hyungwon… hmm he hasn’t changed much but tries to be gentle with me knowing that he put me in the nurse's office like 5 times in a row. Kihyun, now I don’t know what the hell is wrong with Kihyun, he’s pretty silent around me, which is unusual because he’s a very loud person sometimes. As for Minho and Jisung, well we actually got into a pretty bad argument the week before, and we haven’t talked to each other at all.**

**Me and the boys were at the football field during class time for some reason, yeah we’re skipping class, because I really can’t deal with that teacher right now. Besides the class is right before lunch and I heard there was a sub, so I’m not missing much. “What are we doing?” I ask either one of the boys**

**“We’re climbing up there.” Minhyuk says pointing up to the scoreboard and I widened my eyes**

**“The scoreboard?” I ask and he nods**

**“Then we’re jumping off.” Kihyun told me and I widen my eyes even wider**

**“Uhhh….” I stumble**

**“Don’t worry Wonho will catch you.” Shownu says to me and I nodded and I then look at Wonho and he gave me this thumbs up, and that made me feel a little better**

**“So who’s going first?” Jooheon asked**

**“I think we should just let the newbie go.” Changkyun suggested and I look at him with fear in my eyes**

**“Changkyun-” Kihyun started but Changkyun cut him off**

**“We’ve done this plenty of times, she should do it.” Changkyun told Kihyun and I gulp down my saliva, and I felt a hand go on my shoulder, and I look over to see to Wonho smiling softly at me**

**“You got this.” He told me and I smiled and in the corner of my eye I see Kihyun scowling**

**“Alright love birds, you might wanna get in position.” Kihyun grumbled and I looked at him and I sighed softly. I walked towards the scoreboard, and I felt my heart start to pound**

**“You need a boost?” Hyungwon asked me and I shook my head ‘no’ and I then jumped and I grabbed the railing and I started to use my core muscles to climb up this thing, and the only thing bad about this is that my wrist is killing me. When I finally make it to the top, I realize I was very high… oh my god, I’m gonna die.**

**“Wow, you actually did it!” Minhyuk yells and I then felt my breathing start to speed up, and my hands start to shake… oh my god, I hope they catch me**

**“Ana, are you okay?” Kihyun asked me with this worried tone, and that made me happy that he was the only one worried, and I then looked down at him and I nodded, and gave him a thumbs up**

**“Perfect!” I yell**

**“Now turn around and let go of the railing and Wonho will be there to catch you!” Shownu yells and I took a deep breath, and I turn around and I let my grip let loose on the railing, and I felt myself falling down, and then I was in someone’s arms and I look up to see Wonho there just as promised**

**“I’m never doing that again.” I say to the boys as Wonho puts me back on the ground, but I had no feeling in my legs so I just plopped down on the grass**

**“Told you it would scare her, Changkyun.” Kihyun scolded and he went over to me and he helped me up off the ground, and then I felt my backside being patted down and I look at Kihyun with this look**

**“Hey, what are you doing?” I ask him**

**“You got grass on your pants, don’t want your parents to murder you for getting your pants dirty.” He told me and I froze up… I still haven’t told him the real truth about my parents, he just thinks that they work late.**

**“Whoa, Ana, you okay you are suddenly very pale.” Wonho asked taking a hold of my face and holding it closely so he can get a good look at my features, and it made my face heat up suddenly**

**“Should we give you guys some privacy?” Changkyun asked and me and Wonho backed away from each other, and I sighed and I look over to see Kihyun looking really mad… madder than he usually is.**

**“I’m going to up to the announcer booth, if you need me, don’t.” Kihyun says and he started to jog up to the bleachers**

**“Something’s up with him.” Hyungwon says and I look down at the ground… I bet it has something to do with me… I bet he doesn’t like me hanging out with his friends**

**“I’m gonna go up there to talk to him.” I say and they looked at me surprised**

**“Really?” Hyungwon asked me**

**“Yeah, I mean, when he says ‘don’t’ it usually means don’t bother him or he’ll kill you.” Minhyuk told me and I sighed and shrugged**

**“I’m his tutor, and I’ve got a death wish.” I say to him and I started to walk up to the bleachers and I started to climb up them, almost tripping on one of the bleachers, which got Kihyun’s attention**

**“Ana, are you insane?” Kihyun asked me and I finally made to where Kihyun was, and I walked in the booth**

**“I could’ve screwed my wrist up more by climbing up that scoreboard, and I could’ve just busted my kneecaps tripping over the bleachers, soooo maybe I’m more than insane.” I tell him**

**“You got that right.” Kihyun says and sat down in the chair, while I leaned up against the wall “So, did the boys sent you up here?” Kihyun asked me as he started to spin around in the chair and I shook my head**

**“I decided I was gonna go up here.” I tell him and he was just as surprised as the boys**

**“Wowww you really are insane.” He told me and I laughed softly and that made him smile**

**“What?” I ask him with a smile on my face**

**“I think this is the first time you actually laughed or smiled with me.” He says with this cocky smile on his face and I rolled my eyes and scoffed**

**“You’re so full of yourself.” I say as I hit his shoulder in a joking manner and he then smiled softly, and then grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward and I fell right into his arms and my lips were ghosting over his**

**“Whoa~~ my poor eyes!” I hear Minhyuk screech and I stood up from Kihyun’s lap and I dusted myself off**

**“I uh I need we should get to lunch.” I say and I walk out of the booth, completely forgetting about the bleachers, and I nearly trip but I then feel someone catch me before I hit the hard metal seat**

**“You need to stop hurting yourself.” Wonho told me and I smiled softly**

**“We should go.” I say and he lets me go and I carefully made my way down the bleachers and I stood patiently waiting for the others to join me…. I can't believe I almost kissed Kihyun! What is wrong with me?! Ahhh!! I mean, I’m in love with him, but the time I’m spending with Wonho, I think I’ve fallen for him.**

**Oh god!**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 6!!!!**

**Sorry that I didn’t post much yesterday haha!!**

**BUTTTT I will post a lot today!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	7. 𝟩: 𝒯𝒽𝒾𝓈 𝒽𝑒𝒶𝓉 𝒾𝓈 𝑔𝑒𝓉𝓉𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒽𝑜𝓉𝓉𝑒𝓇 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒽𝑜𝓉𝓉𝑒𝓇

** **

***CREDITS TO THE OWNER***

**𝟩: 𝒯𝒽𝒾𝓈 𝒽𝑒𝒶𝓉 𝒾𝓈 𝑔𝑒𝓉𝓉𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒽𝑜𝓉𝓉𝑒𝓇 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒽𝑜𝓉𝓉𝑒𝓇**

**Ana’s P.O.V**

**I was in the school hallway, just minding my own business putting up posters for the dance that was coming up soon. My art class is like “you need to decorate and make posters for the school dance!” yeah right. In reality I was the one who did all the art making. I’m the only actual dedicated artist in my art class. The others are in that class are just in the class for credits. Like Kihyun. But, he uses his camera as art. As I was putting up the posters, I hear a camera click and I turn around and to see Kihyun kneeling in the middle of the hallway taking pictures of me. “What are you doing?” I ask him**

**“Stay in position.” He told me and I was confused… majorly. We nearly kissed like 2 days ago, and now we’re back to normal… well mostly normal.**

**“He’s a photographer. He likes to capture the beauty and the aesthetics.” Minhyuk says as he leaned against the wall**

**“Beauty? Hah, there’s nothing beautiful about her.” One of the girls from my art class says as she overheard what Minhyuk said and that made Kihyun a little mad**

**“Who are you to judge?” Kihyun asked her in this angry voice and she backed off with this weird look on her face and I look at him and I scoff softly**

**“She was just giving her opinion, Kihyun.” I tell him, as I stepped down from the ladder and he gave me this glare that scared me a little “I mean, I know I’m not pretty-” I say and then he had cut me off by pushing me into the wall and just staring down at me, and I saw that everyone was looking at us shocked, and I see him leaning down and I closed my eyes not really knowing what to expect, and then I hear him laughing**

**“Did you really think I was gonna kiss you? Oh my god, your face!” He laughed and I then feel the tears well up in my eyes… not because I didn’t get to kiss Kihyun, because he embarrassed me in front of EVERYONE!**

**“Kihyun!” I hear Wonho exclaim and Kihyun looked at him**

**“What?” He asked through his laughter and he then looked back at me and stopped laughing and his whole face dropped. I felt a tear run down my face and I sighed**

**“I thought you were better than that.” I say to him and I walked forward and I then stopped and looked back to him “And don’t bother coming to tutoring today.” I continued and I walked off.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was busy in the football field, during my art class, I didn’t want to go to it, because I have Kihyun in that class, so I decided I was gonna sit out here and just do my art here, on the bleachers. “What are you doing here?” I hear Wonho’s voice ask me and I sighed**

**“Just doing my art out here.” I tell him**

**“What is it?” Wonho asked me and I sighed**

**“The assignment, is to draw the person that you trust and that you love, so this is what I drew.” I tell him and he looked over to my drawing and he was shocked**

**“You drew Kihyun?” Wonho asked me in shock and I nodded**

**“Yep.” I mutter**

**“You trust and you love him?” Wonho asked me and I chuckled**

**“Well, that’s an understatement.” I told him, and I put my sketch pad next to the right side of me “I was gonna draw my mom, but Kihyun was the first person to pop up in my mind.” I continued and I sighed “Now that I think of it, should’ve just drew my mom. She would’ve liked it.” I say softly**

**“Well, maybe your mom will like a new drawing that you make, like just an extra drawing.” He says trying to make me feel better**

**“Kinda hard, when she won’t be able to see it.” I mutter and he was confused on what I had meant “My mother killed herself last year.” I say to him and he widened his eyes, I don’t know why I’m telling him this, but I feel like I could trust him.**

**“What about your dad?” He asked gently**

**“Died in a car crash last month.” I answered and I looked down at my shoes, and I then feel an arm wrap around me, and I leaned into his embrace… I just needed this. I don’t care who gave me a hug, I just needed one. We then looked at each other for a second, and then we both started leaning in, until our lips were pressed against each other, it was like that for a couple seconds till we figured out what we were doing and we both pulled away from each other**

**“I’m sorry.” We both said at the same time… well that is awkward.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 7!!!**

**Hmmm I think this one was shorter than chapter than chapter 4 but, we’re building up to the angst and the lovely relationship that will blossom with Ana and Kihyun!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	8. 𝟪: 𝒪𝓊𝓉 𝑜𝒻 𝒶𝓁𝓁 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓅𝑒𝑜𝓅𝓁𝑒 𝓌𝒽𝑜 𝒶𝓇𝑒 𝒸𝒽𝑒𝑒𝓇𝒾𝓃𝑔, 𝐼 𝑜𝓃𝓁𝓎 𝓃𝑒𝑒𝒹 𝓎𝑜𝓊

** **

** **

**𝟪: 𝒪𝓊𝓉 𝑜𝒻 𝒶𝓁𝓁 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓅𝑒𝑜𝓅𝓁𝑒 𝓌𝒽𝑜 𝒶𝓇𝑒 𝒸𝒽𝑒𝑒𝓇𝒾𝓃𝑔, 𝐼 𝑜𝓃𝓁𝓎 𝓃𝑒𝑒𝒹 𝓎𝑜𝓊**

**Ana’s P.O.V**

***TIME SKIP: 1 week later***

**“Wow, nice look, Ana.” Jooheon complimented and I smile**

**“Thank you.” I thanked**

**“It is very you, and it looks cozy.” Shownu told me and I smile wider, but then there is Hyungwon**

**“Are you seriously wearing a skirt, when it’s supposed to rain today?” Hyungwon asked me and I shrug and nodded**

**“Yeah, I just didn’t want to wear jeans today.” I tell him**

**“Well, when you freeze to death, Hyungwon will say ‘told you so.’” Kihyun says and I look at him and I rolled my eyes… asshole.**

**“Well, I think she looks very cute today.” Wonho says and I then feel myself blush a little… me and Wonho aren’t dating. I told him about my feelings for Kihyun and he understood, but it’s kinda awkward between us knowing that he has feelings for me.**

**“Ughhh god you two disgust me.” Changkyun complained and I rolled my eyes, and I then looked over to see Minho and Jisung sitting with two boys that I’ve never seen before in my life… I guess they forgot about me.**

**“So, in art class, there was this person who did a really good drawing of Kihyun, that was hung up in class today.” Jooheon piped up and I was shocked that they were talking about the drawing because I thought the teacher said they wouldn’t hang up the drawings**

**“Really? Who was it?” Kihyun asked getting curious and Jooheon shrugged**

**“Don’t know the initials said ‘AAJ’” Jooheon told him and then Kihyun thought about it, and I kept getting anxious and then Kihyun looked at me, like he got it**

**“You drew that picture?” Kihyun asked me and everyone (minus Wonho) looked at me and I smiled awkwardly**

**“Uhhhh wellll yeahhhh.” I say dragging out my words**

**“You’re amazing.” Kihyun complimented me and I smiled softly… well that made me feel a little bit better.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**I had my legs over Kihyun’s lap as I was working on my English homework while he was working on his History homework, while the rain was pouring down outside. I technically don't have to tutor him anymore since his math grade went from an ‘F’ to a ‘B’, but we both enjoyed each other’s company so we decided to just study together.**

**“Where are you parents? Shouldn’t they be back from their business trip?” Kihyun asked me and I looked down at my essay and I sighed, I can’t keep this up anymore.**

**“No, they’re not coming back, because they’re no longer alive.” I tell him and Kihyun looked at me with this eyes full of regret, “My mom killed herself last year, and my dad died in a car crash last month.” I continued and Kihyun looked down at his notebook**

**“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have mentioned your parents as much as I did.” He says softly and I smiled**

**“It’s okay, you know that I look on the bright side of things.” I tell him with a smile and Kihyun frowned**

**“You know it’s okay not to be okay, right?” He asked me and I sigh and nodded**

**“I know, but that’s going against my mom’s rule. My mom’s rule is to never cry about any boy, any death, any show, any book, movie, music. Because it makes you look weak.” I say to him and he looked at me shocked**

**“That’s not exactly-” He says but my phone went off, and I look at the caller ID and it was Minho and I was pretty confused on why he was calling me**

**“Hello?” I answer**

**‘Are you the supposedly Analiese Jensen?’ The unknown voice asked and I was confused and getting a little scared on who in the hell had Minho’s phone right now**

**“Yes, this is she.” I say and Kihyun looked at me confused**

**‘Hi, yes, I’m a nurse at Baker Hospital and I just wanted to let you know that your four friends, Lee Minho, Han Jisung, Lee Hoseok, and Chae Hyungwon were involved in a major car crash this afternoon, and we were wondering if you could come here.’ The nurse said and I just felt my heart drop down to my stomach**

**“Y-yes I-I’ll uh be right there.” I say and I hung up the phone and Kihyun looked at me wondering what my answer was “Minho, Jisung, Hyungwon, and Wonho are in the hospital.” I say and I jumped right up and so did Kihyun**

**“Which hospital?” He asked in a worried tone**

**“Baker.” I say putting my shoes on and getting ready to walk out the door, but then I remember we don’t have cars “Shit, we don’t have cars!” I exclaimed and Kihyun groaned**

**“Uh how far is Baker Hospital from here?” He asked me**

**“It’s a 20 minute walk from here.” I say**

**“We’ll make it in 10.” He told me and he and I ran out the door in the pouring rain and began running to the hospital.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me and Kihyun ran in the hospital, not caring that we are soaking wet, and dripping from rain water, and we ran all the way to the waiting room where we saw the guys were at and I saw there was a doctor there, and when Changkyun saw us his eyes widened “Kihyun, get her out of here.” Changkyun says and I was confused**

**“Why? What’s wrong?” I ask and Minhyuk, Jooheon, and Shownu looked at me with a look of sympathy and I was still confused “Tell me what happened!” I demanded in a loud voice and Changkyun sighed**

**“Jisung and Minho are dead.” Changkyun told me softly but I still heard him, and I literally just felt my whole world crumble**

**“No. No. They’re not dead, they’re alive in a room, and I want to see them, please, they're the only family I have left.” I begged feeling tears well up in my eyes, but as Changkyun looked down to the ground, and I felt the tears start to pour down my face, and I felt a hand go on my shoulder, and being the only person behind me, I knew it was Kihyun. I push myself into his arms, and I started to sob. This was the first time I had officially broke down since the first words Kihyun has said to me was ‘Sooner or later your friends will leave you’ which they did. They really did. I mean I can’t hate Kihyun for saying that, I knew that sooner or later everyone will leave me.**

**“Hey, hey, look at me.” Kihyun says and he made me look at him, and he did all the things to try to make me smile, and tried to take my mind off what just happened, but it didn’t work. Kihyun frowned and he then took me back into his arms and I just sobbed and sobbed. I can’t believe this is real. Everyone that I love is now gone… dead… never coming back.**

**A/N**

**I’M SORRY!!!**

**RIP MINSUNG!!**

**Well my plan was not going to kill both Minho and Jisung, it was just to kill Jisung, but since Minho doesn’t really have a big part and since he is Ana’s best friend I feel like this is the perfect for leading up to the angst, and Kihyun and Ana’s relationship.**

**I’M SMART OKAY!!**

**AND EVIL!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	9. 𝟫: 𝑅𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒷𝑒𝓁𝓁, 𝐼'𝓂 𝑔𝑜𝓃𝓃𝒶 𝒻𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝓁𝑜𝓋𝑒

** **

** **

** **

***WHAT ANA WEARS TO THE FUNERAL***

** **

***CREDITS TO THE OWNER***

**𝟫: 𝑅𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒷𝑒𝓁𝓁, 𝐼'𝓂 𝑔𝑜𝓃𝓃𝒶 𝒻𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝓁𝑜𝓋𝑒**

**Ana’s P.O.V**

***NEXT DAY***

**I walked into the school with this gloomy look on my face, and my heart was just in shambles, knowing that my two best friends are dead. I see Kihyun walk up to me with this look on his face that I couldn’t make out, but I had this feeling that he was worried about me. “Are you gonna be okay?” Kihyun asked me as I opened my locker and I sighed softly, I don’t think I’ll ever be okay after what just happened last night.**

**“To be honest, no. I thought that I could just put a bright smile on my face, like the next day when my mom had killed herself, and when my dad had died, but this time I can’t do it, I can’t do it.” I say and I felt tears roll down my face, and I let out a sob, and I feel myself being pulled into Kihyun’s embrace and I felt myself start to sob again. Even though people might get the wrong idea, I didn’t really care at this moment. In his arms I felt safe… I don’t know why.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**It was first period and I asked my teacher if I can sit by Kihyun, which she was shocked by, because she knew during the beginning of the year I didn’t want to sit by him. As I was working on my work, I heard the loudspeaker go off “Students, of Baker High, this is your principal, we have come to announce some sad news. Our school has lost two of it’s most well driven students, dance captain Lee Minho, and Han Jisung. They were involved in a car crash late yesterday night, with Lee Hoseok and Chae Hyungwon. Please pay your respects by leaving notes on their lockers. Thank you, and have a good day.” The principal says and everyone was shocked and some were crying, and I feel someone take a hold of my hand, and being the only person near me, I knew it was Kihyun. I don’t want to be in this moment right now.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

***TIME SKIP: 1 WEEK LATER***

**It was the day of Minho and Jisung’s funeral and I don’t think I can do this. I just can’t be here, while my two best friends are being buried in the ground next to each other.**

**“We feel really awkward being here, I feel like Jisung and Minho’s parents are looking at us like we murdered them.” Wonho says and I sighed**

**“Minho, was her only kid, she’ll be really torn up about this, and Jisung’s mom is just going through a lot, that’s why they’re going back to Malaysia after the funeral.” I tell him and he sighed**

**“But still, me and Hyungwon were in the car that killed them.” Wonho told me and I shook my head**

**“Don’t blame yourself, that leads to depression.” I tell him and I then see the rest walk up to us and I sighed**

**“Ready to do this?” Jooheon asked and I shook my head**

**“No.” I reply**

**“Yeah me neither.” Minhyuk says to me and I smile softly**

**“But, thank you guys for coming, even though you didn’t have to.” I say and they all shook their heads**

**“No, we have to be there for you.” Kihyun says and I sighed**

**“Well, let’s go.” I say and we decided to make our way to the seats and we sat down next to each other. Me, Kihyun, and Changkyun were sitting next to each other, Wonho, Hyungwon, and Shownu were sitting next to each other, while Jooheon and Minhyuk were sitting next to each other.**

**“That drawing is very beautiful, Ana.” Changkyun says and I nodded as a way of thanking him. I see the pastor walk up to the stand and I look down at my hands, and Kihyun grabbed both of them, and I placed my head on his shoulder.**

**“Today, we’re gonna say one last goodbye to our two fallen angels Lee Minho and Han Jisung. These two would’ve made a great difference to the world, if they weren’t taken away from us so soon. These two are up in the clouds now, and they’re watching over us. Now we have a few people who want to say a few words, first being Analiese Jensen.” The pastor said and I stood up and I walked to the stand and I sighed taking out the speech I wrote like last night because I had no ideas to write this. I cleared my throat and I began to speak**

**“Okay, so uh I’m not good with things like this so bear with me okay? I just wanted to say, that Minho and Jisung were like my best friends for like a lifetime, actually they were more like brothers to me. Before my parents had died, these two would come over and play my video games, or eat my food. When Jisung first came from Malaysia, he was very confused on how everything was, and from that first moment that Minho saw him on his first day of Baker High, he instantly fell in love-” I say but then I stop as I feel my eyes start to tear up, I can’t cry now! I needed to get through it, but for some reason I just couldn’t, and I then started crying, and through my blurry vision that was filled with my endless tears, Kihyun walked up and hugged me and he continued to read where I left off**

**“- he instantly fell in love with him. Minho, was always the guy to be the most confident, you know? Confident, about his looks, singing, dancing, and most importantly how gay he was (but I never told him that). But, with Jisung, it’s like he couldn’t be himself, he was all flustered and shy, so shy that he couldn’t peep a word to him. It made me feel really sad for him. So, me being me who looks at the greatest things in life, I just told him to straight up talk to him. It took him a while to finally man up and get courage but he did. They were the bestest friends to me that anyone can ask for, they were funny, nice, always doing something stupid, but now they’re gone. Forever. I was wondering why, did they have to be taken away from us so soon. Why did they have to drive in the pouring rain that day? Why did we argue about how I’m in love with a massive jerk? I was actually going to talk to them the next day after, to tell them I was sorry for every rude word I said, but now I’ll never be able to get that chance. I’m sorry Minho and Jisung, and may I hope you rest in peace together.” Kihyun finished off while I was still bawling in his arms, and everyone had clapped for the little eulogy speech thing. Kihyun pulled back from the hug and looked down at me with worried eyes “You okay?” He asked me as he wiped away my tears and I shook my head no, and he hugged me again, and while he was still hugging me he led me back to the seats.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**“Well, I never uh expected to cry during my speech.” I say as me and the boys started to walk away from the cemetery. The funeral had just ended and we went to see Minho and Jisung’s casket get lowered down in the ground right next to each other. Minho and Jisung’s parents couldn’t bear to see it, I don’t blame them. I mean they just lost both of their kids on the same day.**

**“I don’t blame you, it’s tough to do this shit. I mean did you say stuff for your parents?” Changkyun asked, I had totally forgotten that I mentioned the death of my parents in that**

**“Uhhh no, because my mom told me that when she died, to not say anything, she knew that I would cry, and my dad didn’t want it either. I guess they just didn’t want to see me cry.” I say to him and I sighed “I guess, I broke that promise.” I say**

**“This was the hardest day of my life, and I didn’t even know those two.” Jooheon says and I nodded and I look behind me to see Kihyun trailing behind while he had his hands in his pockets and I let everyone go ahead in front of me while I started to walk with him**

**“Hey.” I mumble and he looked at me and back at the ground, and I sighed, and I then took the risk of grabbing his hand and intertwining our fingers together. My feelings Kihyun have grown massively, it’s like, now I really can’t live without him. If I don’t have him in my life, I’ll feel really lonely and lost. But with him, I feel like I know my own way, and he is the lightness to the dark.**

**He is my savior.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 9!!!!**

**The longest chapter so far!!**

**Now I feel really bad for killing off Minho and Jisung buttt I can’t help the storyline.**

**I’m also trying to pace this relationship out because in my last story the two characters got together in like the 8th chapter haha soooo you’ll just have to wait**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE] **


	10. 𝟣𝟢: 𝐼'𝓋𝑒 𝓃𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇 𝒷𝑒𝑒𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓈 𝑒𝒶𝓇𝓃𝑒𝓈𝓉 𝒷𝑒𝒻𝑜𝓇𝑒 𝒾𝓃 𝓂𝓎 𝓁𝒾𝒻𝑒, 𝐼 𝒸𝒶𝓃 𝓃𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇 𝑔𝒾𝓋𝑒 𝓊𝓅

** **

** **

**𝟣𝟢: 𝐼'𝓋𝑒 𝓃𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇 𝒷𝑒𝑒𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓈 𝑒𝒶𝓇𝓃𝑒𝓈𝓉 𝒷𝑒𝒻𝑜𝓇𝑒 𝒾𝓃 𝓂𝓎 𝓁𝒾𝒻𝑒, 𝐼 𝒸𝒶𝓃 𝓃𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇 𝑔𝒾𝓋𝑒 𝓊𝓅**

**Ana’s P.O.V**

***TIME SKIP: 1 month later***

**I haven’t honestly been myself in this past month. This whole school got really gloomy, since Minho and Jisung’s death. I mean, Minho was the dance captain, and Jisung was really popular in music, so everyone loved those two. Now that they are gone, I feel like the school just can’t cope. And I’m one of them. I can’t sleep at night without seeing Minho or Jisung or sometimes both in my dreams, but sometimes those dreams turn into nightmares.**

**I was by the football field as it was lunch time, just doing some drawing, and I feel arms wrap around my neck, and I feel myself just tense up a little, but relaxed a second later, and I looked over to see it was Kihyun and I smile softly**

**“What you drawing?” Kihyun asked me as he sat down next to me and I look down at my random drawing, and I shrug**

**“I don’t know, to be honest.” I laugh and he snickers**

**“You know, I haven’t seen you get any lunch in a while.” Kihyun says and I blushed of how he was worrying about me**

**“What? You worrying about me?” I ask him and he then froze and I saw a pink tint rise up to his cheeks all the way up to his ears, it was so pink that it matched his hair, and I laugh “You’re so cute.” I say and that made him more flustered**

**“Stop it.” He says and he looked away and I giggle and I tried to make him look at me but he kept moving away, and I kept trying until we both fell back and my lips had fell on his… oh my god. We both pull away and I stood up and so did he “Ummm.” He stammered and I sighed, wow I really never expected that cliché thing to happen. I mean that type of shit only happens in Kdramas.**

**“I’ll uh see you later.” I say and I grabbed my notebook and I started to run away from the bleachers, oh my god, I can't believe me and Kihyun kissed!!!**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kihyun’s P.O.V**

**I can’t believe me and Ana kissed! I mean, that type of cliché shit only happens in movies or tv shows. Ughh what to do, what to do. “Whoa, Kihyun, you look like a tomato, what happened?” Minhyuk asked me and I sat down in a chair next to them**

**“Did you find, Ana?” Jooheon asked me and the mention of her name, made me smile softly, feeling the pink rise up to my cheeks again**

**“Oop, Jooheon you mentioned her name, say it again.” Minhyuk says and I glare at him**

**“You’re an asshole.” I say and that made him laugh**

**“No, but did you find Ana?” Hyungwon asked me and I sighed**

**“Uhh yeahhh.” I say dragging my words out**

**“And?” Shownu asked**

**“Uhh we- we kissed.” I say and their eyes were bugging out of their sockets**

**“What?!” Minhyuk yelled and that made everyone in the cafeteria look at us, I rolled my eyes**

**“Can you be any more louder?” I ask him and Minhyuk shrugged, “But, the kiss was an accident and I really don’t know if she likes me or not.” I continued (A/N MY GOD)**

**“Dude, you’re so stupid.” Changkyun says and I look at him with a glare**

**“What is that supposed to mean?” I ask**

**“Figure it out.” Changkyun told me and went back to his phone, what the hell is he talking about?**

**Ana’s P.O.V**

**Oh my god! I can’t believe that me and Kihyun kissed oh my god, what do I do? Ahhh, I’m freaking out here. No, I’m serious, I think I’m having a panic attack! (A/N LISTENING TO MONSTA X’S RUSH IS NOT A GOOD SONG TO LISTEN TO WHILE WRITING THIS) I never had one of these before, so I’m pretty confused on what was happening. I feel like my chest was gonna break apart, and my arms and legs were gonna turn into jelly from how hard they were shaking. Oh my god, I want my mom. I leaned against my locker and I felt myself slip down to the floor and I began to cry, letting out heaving breaths that sounded like I had bad asthma. I was shaking so hard, people would think I was cold. I then feel two hands go on my arms it made me look at the person, but through my blurry vision I couldn’t make it out. “Hey, Ana, it’s me, it’s Kihyun look at me.” I hear the voice say faintly, but I made out the name, and it was the person that I was afraid to look at this moment. I look at him, and I saw his worried look as he was crouched down in front of me, while he had his hands on my arms**

**“K-Kihyun.” I stammer out and he shook his head**

**“It’s okay, it’s okay, I’m here.” He told me and I then hugged him tightly, and I began crying again, but this time not out of sadness, or of the panic attack I was having. It was out of happiness. I was happy that I had someone like him, in my life right now. If he wasn’t here right now, someone would’ve taken me to the nurses office, it would also be someone that I didn’t know, or trust. But, with Kihyun being here, he held me tightly in his arms, and I instantly felt better, safe even. I can’t imagine a world without him.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 10!!**

**Sooooo they kissed, but they’re still not together yet haha**

**But there is officially 10 chapters left of this story, but it will have a sequel, that I will not name off yet, because that’s spoiling haha.**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	11. 𝟣𝟣: 𝒯𝒽𝑒 𝓈𝒽𝒶𝓅𝑒 𝑜𝒻 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝓂𝑜𝓊𝓉𝒽 𝓂𝒶𝓀𝑒𝓈 𝓂𝑒 𝑔𝑒𝓉 𝓊𝓅

** **

** **

**𝟣𝟣: 𝒯𝒽𝑒 𝓈𝒽𝒶𝓅𝑒 𝑜𝒻 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝓂𝑜𝓊𝓉𝒽 𝓂𝒶𝓀𝑒𝓈 𝓂𝑒 𝑔𝑒𝓉 𝓊𝓅**

**Ana's P.O.V**

**I was standing in the hallway, completely zoned out, daydreaming about something, I didn't know. I was probably daydreaming a future with Kihyun, which might not even happen, but that's just my imagination. I then hear a camera go off and I was jumped out of my daydream and I turned to look who just took a picture of me, and low and behold it was Kihyun "You scared me." I say and he smiled, and then he showed me the photo and oh my god, I looked good, but I looked dead inside. "Kihyun, delete it." I beg and he shook his head**

**"Nope, this is my favorite picture of you, and it's going as my wallpaper." Kihyun told me and I rolled my eyes, and I then took out my phone and I took a photo of him and he was shocked by my fast reactions, and I look at the photo and I giggle of how cute he looked "Lemme see." He says and I shield my phone from him and shook my head cutely**

**"Nope. It's now my new favorite picture of you, and it's going on my wallpaper." I say and he groaned and I laughed, and I set the photo as my wallpaper**

**"You're evil." Kihyun told me and I scoff out a laugh**

**"Says the person who took a photo of me without me knowing." I say and he sighed**

**"Good point." He told me and I laughed, and then I look over behind me and I saw there was this guy who looked really familiar, until I realized. Oh god. It's my ex boyfriend. Damnit, he must've got onto parole. "Ana, you okay?" Kihyun asked and I then smiled and nodded**

**"Yep, perfectly fine." I say and then shrugged to himself**

**"Well, you ready to go to the library for y'know reading?" Kihyun asked me and I shook my head with a roll of my eyes, me and him have been going to the library to read, during lunch.**

**"As long, as you piggyback me there." I say to him and he groaned and nodded, and I hopped on his back and he started walking to the library but I couldn't help but look back at my ex boyfriend, Jae. Why did he have to get out of jail.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**As I was reading this sad part in the book, I was hooked on, I feel this heavy weight go on me, and I look down to see Kihyun sleeping on me. Are you serious? This is like the third time he's fallen asleep on me. Is he even getting good enough sleep at night? I put my book down on my lap, and I tapped Kihyun's shoulder and he woke up "Did I fall asleep again?" He asked me**

**"Yes." I say to him and he groaned and yawned and I smiled softly of how cute he looked**

**"What time is it?" Kihyun asked me and I sighed, and I look at my phone and it said '1:00 PM' and I sighed**

**"1:00." I say to him**

**"We stayed in here for two hours?" Kihyun asked and I nodded**

**"Yep, might as well, go home now." I tell him and I stood up, and I helped him up, and we started walking out of the library**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**"God, why am I so tired?" Kihyun asked as we started to walk down the hallway out of the empty school**

**"Well, what do you do instead of sleep?" I ask him**

**"Think about you." He told me and I look at him**

**"That was corny." I say and he laughed and wrapped his arm around me**

**"Ugh, crap, I just remembered that I left my phone in the library." Kihyun says and I was shocked**

**"How in the hell do you forget your phone?" I ask him and he shrugged**

**"I'll be back in 5." He says and he ran off, leaving me standing here like a complete dumbass. I looked down at my phone and then before I knew it, I was pushed up against the wall**

**"Well well, if it isn't Analiese Jensen." I hear Jae say and I roll my eyes**

**"Aren't you on parole? Do you really want me to contact your parole officer?" I ask and he then punched the wall that was near my face and I flinch**

**"Do it, I dare you. No one is going to believe the orphan anyway. The sad little slut who just begs for the attention." He says and I felt the tears well up in my eyes, and I sigh in a shaky tone**

**"You sure do love calling me that do you?" I ask and he nods with a smirk on his face, "Okay, well read my lips carefully on what I'm about to say here." I say and I leaned closer and Jae smiled, like he was expecting a kiss or some shit, "Fuck you." I say to him and he then slapped me across the face, so hard I heard ringing in my ears. I then fell to the ground, and Jae had ran away when I heard this distorted voice**

**"Hey, get the fuck out of here!" The person yelled and then the person ran over to me and I saw who the person was, Kihyun of course. "Are you okay?" Kihyun asked me but the voice was distorted as my ears were still ringing**

**"Y-yeah." I stutter and I stood up and I then started walking and Kihyun grabbed my wrist and spun me around**

**"No, you don't just get to just walk off, after that asshole just slapped you for no reason." Kihyun snapped, as I could feel that my hearing was coming back**

**"I can't tell you who he is, because I don't want you to get hurt." I say and I tried to walk away from him, but he just kept the grip on my wrist "Kihyun, let me go." I say to him with a stern voice**

**"I'm not letting you go, until you tell me who that guy was." He told me and I groaned and I just grabbed his arm and I pried his fingers off of my wrist, and I saw that his nail marks were embedded into my wrist.**

**"Now you are." I say and I just walked away from him, while holding onto my wrist which was burning from the now nail marks.**

**Ugh, I can never be happy, can I?**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 11!!**

**There is gonna be hella drama (DRAMARAMA) between Ana and Kihyun in these next couple chapters, so heh sorry.**

**There are officially 9 chapters left of FIGHTER and I'm just so excited for the ending, you guys might hate me... well hate me more than you already do.**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE] **


	12. 𝟣𝟤: 𝑀𝓎 𝑔𝑜𝒹𝒹𝑒𝓈𝓈, 𝒷𝓇𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓂𝑒 𝓋𝒾𝒸𝓉𝑜𝓇𝓎

** **

** **

**𝟣𝟤: 𝑀𝓎 𝑔𝑜𝒹𝒹𝑒𝓈𝓈, 𝒷𝓇𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓂𝑒 𝓋𝒾𝒸𝓉𝑜𝓇𝓎**

**Ana's P.O.V**

***TIME SKIP: 1 week later***

**It's been a week since what ever happened between me and Kihyun had happened. Can you really call it a fight, when we're still hanging out with each other? I don't know if you really can. "Okay, this is very awkward, and I can feel the tension from all the way over here." I hear Shownu say as he was sitting on a different bleacher from us**

**"Yeah, guys, this kinda ridiculous." Minhyuk says agreeing with Shownu, and I rolled my eyes, and I slid over further away from Kihyun and Minhyuk rolled his eyes "You two are like children." Minhyuk groaned and I sighed**

**"We wouldn't be like this if Ana, over here, would just tell me who that guy was." Kihyun says and I groaned while running my fingers through my hair**

**"I'm trying to protect you, you asshole." I snapped at him, while I stood up from the spot I was sitting in, and he scoffed out a laugh**

**"Yeah, really? You're just hurting yourself, who knows, that could be the guy you're fucking next." Kihyun snapped and I widened my eyes, and he had realized what he had said and he stood up and tried to reach out to me, but I moved back from him, so he can't touch me**

**"You wanna know who that guy was? Huh? Remember when I told you I had the police on speed dial? It's because that guy was my abusive ex boyfriend, who always emotionally and PHYSICALLY abused me, so I hope you're happy with yourself, Kihyun." I say and I walk away from him, with tears running down my face.**

**Kihyun's P.O.V**

**She had an abusive ex? And she didn't tell me? Well, of course she didn't, she didn't want me to get hurt. Ugh, I'm such an asshole! "Wow, real dick move, there Kihyun." Hyungwon says and he then left, probably off to find Ana**

**"You really don't know when to stop do you?" Wonho asked me and he also left with Hyungwon**

**"Do you always have to say the wrong things?" Minhyuk asked me and he left, with Jooheon and Shownu who didn't even bother to say anything to me. And now it was just me and Changkyun, but he just left without even looking at me, leaving me all alone. I mean, I do deserve it. I just don't know when to shut my mouth sometimes. I could've just ruined my chance of being with her. She might not even like me after this, I'm pretty sure she didn't even have feelings for me at all. Ughh this is all just too much.**

**"Great." I mutter and I stood up grabbing my bag and leaving the bleachers so I wouldn't feel lonely anymore.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ana's P.O.V**

**I was walking home with my earbuds in and my volume up loud enough to blow my eardrums out. I just can't believe Kihyun said those words to me. I mean, I kinda can, he still is technically my bully. Ugh I feel so conflicted with my feelings about this. Ughhhh everything is just soooo screwed up. As I was walking, I look over to see Kihyun walking with his earbuds in, and his hands were in his pockets and he was looking down at the ground, and I saw a few tears rolling down his face, and that made me shocked, because Kihyun doesn't cry. I mean, I've never seen him cry. I wonder what he's crying about.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kihyun's P.O.V**

**I was walking home alone with my earbuds in my ears, just feeling really down in the dumps right now. I shouldn't have said those to her, ugh what is wrong with me. I don't know what I'm going to do about this. I then looked over to see Ana walking down the sidewalk on the other side of me, with her earbuds in as well, and she still looked as pretty as she did a few hours ago. With her oversized shirt, that was actually mine, her blazer that went all the way down to the back of her legs, her blue ripped skinny jeans, and white shoes. While her hair was blowing in the wind, as she looked out in the distance, and that just made my heart just get heavy, and I feel tears roll down my face, and I sighed shakily. I really don't know how I'm going to deal with this.**

**A/N**

**Okay, so this is just an abrupt ending, and I feel like ughhh this just sucks but whatever.**

**Here's chapter 12!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	13. 𝟣𝟥: 𝒞𝒶𝓊𝓈𝑒 𝐼'𝓂 𝒶 𝒸𝒽𝒶𝓂𝓅𝒾𝑜𝓃 𝒸𝒽𝒶𝓂𝓅𝒾𝑜𝓃

** **

** **

**𝟣𝟥: 𝒞𝒶𝓊𝓈𝑒 𝐼'𝓂 𝒶 𝒸𝒽𝒶𝓂𝓅𝒾𝑜𝓃 𝒸𝒽𝒶𝓂𝓅𝒾𝑜𝓃**

**Ana's P.O.V**

***TIME SKIP: 5 days later***

**I don't know why, I've been invited to this. Shownu, literally invited me to this sleepover thing, and I'm literally confused why. Because, he knows that Kihyun is gonna be there, and he knows that me and him are not on good terms. I mean, it's been 5 days since that big fight me and Kihyun had. But, he told me that it would be a little get together just me and the guys only. Which is a good thing, because I can't stand many people in one spot. I make my way into Shownu's house, and I immediately saw the boys (minus Kihyun) in onesies. "Was there a dress code, I didn't know about?" I ask and they shook their head**

**"Nah, we just wanted to make you feel awkward." Wonho said in his bunny onesie. I nodded and smiled**

**"I feel awkward." I say**

**"Good the plan is working." Wonho says and I rolled my eyes, and my eyes made the way to the kitchen and I saw Kihyun in the kitchen, wearing a hamster onesie, and I smiled softly of how cute he looked. I walked in the kitchen, and I saw that he was cutting up some veggies.**

**"Hey." I mutter and Kihyun looked at me and sighed and then went back to cutting the veggies, and I went to grab something that he wasn't gonna use, but he slapped my hand away and I brought my hand back and I was confused**

**"This stuff could kill you, you know?" He asked me and I raised my eyebrows**

**"Really? You plan onto poison Minhyuk with the food?" I ask as a joke and he had cracked a tiny smile, and that made me smile, "Hey, I'm uh sorry, that I didn't tell you about Jae and the whole fiasco." I apologize and he shook his head**

**"No, I get it, I'm sorry for all the things I said, it's just ughh I don't know when to shut my mouth sometimes." Kihyun told me and I smiled, and I then held out my hand for him to shake**

**"We cool?" I ask but he shook his head and I was confused and he then raised his arms out, like he wanted a hug "Really?" I ask him and he nodded with a smile**

**"Come on, I'm in a hamster onesie." He begged while he wiggled his body around like he was getting impatient, and I sighed and I went over to hug him and I felt all warm and cozy because of the onesie he was wearing.**

**"You're so warm." I say snuggling into his chest, as I felt myself getting sleepy from how comfy he is**

**"Are you falling asleep on me?" Kihyun asked me and I stayed silent and he took my silence as a yes "When was the last time you slept early?" Kihyun asked me tightening his grip on me, and I listen to his heartbeat, and I hear it start to speed up a little, which made me confused on why, but I disregarded it**

**"Umm, I don't know, but please don't let me go." I say and I held on to him, and I let my eyes droop closed while he was holding onto me.**

**Kihyun's P.O.V**

**She fell asleep. She really fell asleep in my arms. And, I had to hold her up, so she won't fall to the ground. I then see Wonho and Changkyun walk in and they were shocked by this situation "Shh, she's asleep." I whisper to them while holding a finger to my lips to shush them.**

**"She looked pretty exhausted when she walked in the house. She had pretty nasty eyebags, red blotchy cheeks, and she also got pretty skinnier too." Changkyun says and I look down at the sleeping baby that I was holding onto, and I tightened the grip on her, and I put my chin on the top of her head and I sighed**

**"Yeah, the only point of Shownu inviting her over here, was to get you two make up, and have her get some proper sleep." Wonho says and I sighed and I then felt her move a little and I look down and I see her rubbing her eyes and yawning**

**"Did I fall asleep?" She asked and I nodded**

**"Only for a couple minutes." I tell her and she groaned**

**"Ugh, I need sleep." She complained and I sighed**

**"Why don't you go to sleep for a while." I suggest and she shook her head**

**"I'll be fine for a couple of hours." She told me and I shook my head**

**"No, can't have you passing out from lack of sleep, now go to sleep." I demand and she finally complied and nodded**

**"Fine, as long as you'll be there with me." She says to me and I nodded with a smile and she had walked out and I sighed**

**"Dude, you are so fucking in love with her." Changkyun says and I rolled my eyes**

**"Shut up, and so what? I am in love with her, it's not really any of your business." I say and they both had their hands raised in surrender**

**"Jeez, calm down, we just wanted you to finally admit your love for Ana." Wonho says and they both had walked out and I scoff**

**"Brats." I say**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ana's P.O.V**

**I woke up and I saw that everyone was either playing video games, or just eating, and I looked over to see Kihyun right next to me, asleep as well. I smile softly, as I tapped his nose with my index finger, and he moved a little and I smiled softly and I was about to get up from the spot I was in, but Kihyun had this grip on my wrist and I was confused on why he had this extreme grip on my wrist and I turn around to see him sitting up with this look "Didn't I tell you to sleep?" Kihyun asked me and the boys started to look at us and I sighed softly and laughed**

**"Kihyun, I slept for two hours." I say and he shook his head**

**"Not enough." He told me and I then sat down next to him**

**"Tell you what, when I get tired, I'll go home and I'll sleep, but only if you're there." I say and he then got very flustered but he nodded and I giggle and I then give him this side hug, with my arms wrapped around his neck.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was in the kitchen, as I hear the music start to play because of course Hyungwon and Wonho requested music, I feel like those two are in a relationship, I mean they do everything together, might as well be together. I grabbed myself a drink, while I see Changkyun walk in as well and I sighed, and I hopped on the counter top and sat down "So, I heard you like someone." I say to him and he was shocked and confused**

**"What do you mean?" He asked me and I laugh**

**"The amount of times I've seen you on your phone, you never smiled and laughed at it." I tell him and he rolled his eyes, and he then sat in the bar stool**

**"Who knows, I could've been watching a funny Instagram post." He says and I laughed like it wasn't even possible**

**"Yeah, right, I've seen your text messages. You know the contact name says 'my soulmate'" I tell him and he groaned**

**"Yeah, I like someone, so what?" He says and I held up my hands**

**"Nothing, I mean, have you seen my crush?" I ask him and he looked out of the room and tried to pin point out the guy I like**

**"Minhyuk?" He asked and I rolled my eyes**

**"No, you dumbass, Kihyun." I say but lowering my voice at Kihyun's name**

**"Yeah, I knew that, you idiot, just wanted to mess around with you." He said and he flicked my forehead and I wince in pain**

**"Ow." I mutter, rubbing my forehead "So, what is the girl's name?" I ask taking a sip of my juice that I got**

**"Umm, her name starts with a K, and that is all I'm telling you." He told me and I sighed sadly**

**"Fine, but I'll figure out the rest later." I say and I hopped off the counter and I walked out of the kitchen.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**After many songs, juices, and many many ramen packets, I was finally home, like at 1:00 AM, when I got there around like 4pm. These boys always make me feel happy, and their personality keeps me really happy. But, when I'm actually alone, I'm depressed, and putting little scars on my skin. As sad as it sounds. I put on this front of happiness, but in reality I'm just really depressed. "Are you sure you don't want to go home?" I ask Kihyun as soon as we walk in my house "I mean, won't your parents get worried that you're not home?" I continued and he shook his head**

**"Nah, I already told them I was staying at a friends house." He told me and I sighed and nodded and I went upstairs to change my clothes because the jeans were getting uncomfortable, so I decided to just change into shorts, and I kept my sweatshirt on, and I went downstairs to see Kihyun just sitting on the couch**

**"Should we watch a movie, I mean, until we both fall asleep?" I ask and he nodded and I put in a movie and I sit down on the couch and the movie started to play**

**Kihyun's P.O.V**

**I saw that Ana fell asleep like 30-40 minutes into the movie, and I couldn't just stop thinking of what I saw when she came down. Scars. On her legs. I don't know where those scars came from, but my gut feeling tells me the scars are self harm scars. That thought just brought tears to my eyes, why would she do this to herself. Putting those scars on her body, doesn't help the pain, they only make it worse. I wanna ask her about them, but I know she won't tell me. Ughhh, I don't know what to do.**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 13!!**

**There are officially 7 more chapters!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	14. 𝟣𝟦: 𝐹𝑒𝑒𝓁𝓈 𝓁𝒾𝓀𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓌𝑜𝓇𝓁𝒹 𝒾𝓈 𝓊𝓃𝒹𝑒𝓇 𝓂𝓎 𝒻𝑒𝑒𝓉

** **

** **

**𝟣𝟦: 𝐹𝑒𝑒𝓁𝓈 𝓁𝒾𝓀𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓌𝑜𝓇𝓁𝒹 𝒾𝓈 𝓊𝓃𝒹𝑒𝓇 𝓂𝓎 𝒻𝑒𝑒𝓉**

**Ana's P.O.V**

**"Woohoo, spring break!" I exclaimed throwing my papers in the air and leaving them as me and Kihyun walked out of the school**

**"You're just littering you know that?" Kihyun asked me and I just laugh at him**

**"You sound like that one Spongebob episode." I laugh and that made him laugh**

**"Okay, now you're gonna get it." He says and I began to run and he began to chase me and we had ran around in circles. We looked like complete idiots but who cares, we were having fun. He had finally caught me, and he lifted me off the ground and threw me over his shoulder**

**"Ahhh, put me down!" I yell and he laughed**

**"Nope." He says and he began to walk and I sighed looking at the people who had weird looks on their faces, because of what Kihyun was doing and I felt really awkward**

**"Kihyun, people are looking at us." I whined and he chuckled and finally put me down and I sighed with my arms crossed over my chest "You're evil." I say and he smiled and ruffled my hair and I groaned "Ahh!" I groan and he laughed**

**"I heard it's gonna rain a lot during spring break." I hear Changkyun say as he walked up to us and I was shocked but not**

**"I mean, from how humid it's been, it wouldn't surprise me." I tell him and I see Hyungwon and Wonho running away from Minhyuk and I didn't even want to know what was happening there**

**"Yeah, apparently we're supposed to have a massive thunder and lightning storm." Shownu says and I nodded**

**"It's a good thing, I grew out of that fear a long time ago." I say, as Hyungwon and Wonho ran up to us, as Minhyuk finally stopped chasing them, and we started walking away from the campus**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**"What do you guys want to do right now?" Jooheon asked as he started to drink is ICEE and I shrug and then I finally figured it out and I smile sadly**

**"Well, there is this really awesome pizza place, that me, my parents, and sometimes Minho and Jisung went to, every Friday, and it was amazing." I say**

**"You sure, you wanna go there?" Kihyun asked me and I nodded**

**"Yeah, I mean, haven't been there in over 4 months, so let's gooooo!!" I say skipping forward and I hear the boys laugh at my childish antics, but I couldn't help being happy about it.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Oh, look it's our favorite customer!" I hear Kaylie say and I smile and I laugh**

**"Sup, Kay, it's been a while." I say and she nods**

**"Uh, duh, I heard about your parents, and then Minho and Jisung, I'm so sorry." She said with sincere in her voice and I shook my head**

**"Nah, it's okay, I've actually brought some friends to try this amazing pizza." I say and she looked at the 7 boys behind me and chuckled**

**"We need a big booth." She says and I laughed and nodded, and then she went to show them where to sit, but she pulled me back "You're friends with Changkyun?" She asked me in a whisper and I was confused, and then I figured it out**

**"You're the one who has been texting Changkyun? Has he been here?" I ask her and she nodded**

**"Yeah, he's been coming here for a couple weeks now." She says and I was shocked**

**"Wowww~~" I say dragging out the 'w' and we started walking to the booth and I see that there was only one spot left and it was next to Kihyun, and I sat down.**

**"I'll be back in a few, to see if you guys are ready to order." Kaylie says and walked off and I then clear my throat and looked straight at Changkyun**

**"You got something you wanna say?" I ask him in a "angry tone" and he then looked down at the table and shook his head, and I laughed "Dude, why couldn't you just tell me you were texting Kaylie, I've been friends with her since 2nd grade, I wouldn't have been mad." I say to him and he sighed**

**"Why doesn't she go to our school though?" Wonho asked and I sighed**

**"She uh dropped out, because, she was uh pregnant." I say to him and Changkyun widened his eyes**

**"Really?" He asked and I nodded**

**"Yeah, she got pregnant at 15, and dropped out of high school, she's still living with her mom, as far as I know." I say and I sighed and I looked at Kihyun and he was staring at something, and I snapped my fingers in his face, "Hey, what's happening?" I ask him and he shook his head**

**"Just thinking about something." He says to me and I smile softly**

**"Thinking about a girl?" I ask wiggling my eyebrows and he got a little flustered**

**"Shut up." Kihyun told me and I laughed and I punched him on the shoulder as a joke**

**"I'm joking, god, you guys are sensitive, today." I say with a laugh and they laugh softly**

**"Damn, this girl is so savage." Jooheon says and I rolled my eyes**

**"Nah, just hung out with more boys than girls." I say**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

***TRIGGER WARNING***

**"Ughh, I don't think my legs can take me anywhere, anymore." Jooheon complained and I laughed**

**"Told you it was good pizza place." I say as I was balancing myself on the sidewalk railing**

**"Hey, uhh, I know you probably don't want to talk about this, but what are those scars on your legs?" Hyungwon asked and I stopped walking and I look at him, crap, those are my self harm scars, they're faded, but they still noticed them.**

**"Umm, something I did a long time ago, that I regret." I say**

**"They're self harm scars?" Kihyun asked me and I sighed and nodded**

**"Yeah, they are. But, I'm 3 years clean, so you don't have to worry." I say and I then feel Kihyun grab my arm and I look at him**

**"Have you ever thought about doing it again?" Kihyun asked me and I shook my head**

**"No, but it's hard to fight that urge you know, but I'm fine." I say and he sighed and hugged me and I hugged back. Even though it's been three years since I made those regrets, and I'm three years clean, it still hurts that people would mention it. Actually no one really mentioned it, they thought it was just scars that I got from my own stupidity. But, it's nice that some people care for a person like me.**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 14!!!!**

**There are officially 6 chapters left!!**

**CHAPTER 16 IS GONNA BE HELLA ANGSTY JUST TO LET YOU KNOW!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	15. 𝟣𝟧: 𝒫𝓊𝓉 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒽𝑜𝓅𝑒𝓈 𝑜𝓃 𝓂𝑒, 𝐼'𝓁𝓁 𝒷𝑒 𝓈𝓉𝒶𝓃𝒹𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓇𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉 𝒾𝓃 𝒻𝓇𝑜𝓃𝓉 𝑜𝒻 𝓎𝑜𝓊

** **

** **

** **

***CREDITS TO THE OWNER***

**𝟣𝟧: 𝒫𝓊𝓉 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒽𝑜𝓅𝑒𝓈 𝑜𝓃 𝓂𝑒, 𝐼'𝓁𝓁 𝒷𝑒 𝓈𝓉𝒶𝓃𝒹𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓇𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉 𝒾𝓃 𝒻𝓇𝑜𝓃𝓉 𝑜𝒻 𝓎𝑜𝓊**

**Ana's P.O.V**

**"Wow, you finally got yourself a car." Wonho says and I looked at him with this look and I just flicked him on the forehead**

**"No, I had this car for like 2 months now, because it was Minho's car, and Minho's mom couldn't stand to look at it, anymore, so she decided to give it to me, and I put the car in my name. But, Minho's mom is still paying for it." I say to him and he rubbed his forehead in pain**

**"Well, you could've told me that without nearly giving me brain damage." He says and I rolled my eyes**

**"Quit being dramatic." I say to him as I patted him on the shoulder, and I went over to my cupboard, and I grabbed a ramen package, and I started to make the ramen. When Wonho is over here, he would always nag me, saying 'Do you have ramen? Why don't you have ramen? Ughhh Ana get some ramen!' So, now I got some ramen for him and him only! So, he won't be nagging me anymore. Because, to be honest it was pretty annoying!**

**"Okay, putting the dramatics, aside, when are you and Kihyun gonna get together?" Wonho asked me and I was shocked that he asked me and I coughed**

**"I uh I don't know, maybe never. I don't know, Wonho it's not really perfect time to be in a relationship, when school is ending in a few weeks, hell we might not even go to the same college. So there is basically no point in asking." I tell him and he looked at me shocked**

**"What?" He asked me and I sighed**

**"I uh I got a scholarship to an art school, and I'll be leaving before graduation. So technically the Friday after spring break, is my last day." I say to him and Wonho widened his eyes**

**"That's uh great! But, are you gonna tell the others?" Wonho asked and I sighed and I grabbed the ramen cup, and chopsticks, and I shook my head**

**"It's better if I don't, because I know they're gonna try to make me stay." I say and I give him the ramen cup**

**"But, it's gonna be worse if you don't tell them." Wonho says and I shook my head**

**"Kihyun, would make me stay, and I've been planning on going to this school since freshman year, I applied for the school last year, and the look on my parents face was so amazed. My parents didn't even get to go to college, so with me going to college and being a successful artist, I feel like I'll make my parents proud." I say to him feeling my eyes well up slightly at the mention of my parents, knowing they won't be able to see me graduate, or go to college, get married, have kids. "If I pass this up, I'll feel like all the things I had worked up to get to this moment for nothing, so I have to go." I continued and Wonho understood where I was coming from.**

**"Yeah, I understand." He told me and began to eat his ramen**

**"Enough, of the sappy talk, what's going on, between you and Hyungwon?" I ask and that made him choke a little and I laughed**

**"What are you talking about?" He asked me and I shrug**

**"I don't know, I've seen the way you looked at him, Wonho, you look at Hyungwon, the same way you looked at me." I tell him and he stayed silent "Wonho, my best friends were gay, you think I'll be unsupportive?" I ask him**

**"No, it's just that, I don't know if he likes me though." Wonho told me and I laugh**

**"Pah, yeah, keep thinking that. Have you seen the way he looks at you?" I ask him and he shook his head "Of course not." I say to myself and I shook my head, "I'm not gonna say anymore." I say to him and he looked confused**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Hold still, Kihyun, Jesus." I complain to Kihyun, as I was drawing him, and he kept moving and making me mess up the drawing**

**"Sorry, it's just my feet hurt." Kihyun whined and I rolled my eyes**

**"You didn't see Changkyun complaining did you?" I ask him as I was making some final touches on the drawing**

**"No, but he didn't stand." Kihyun says and I look at him**

**"Yeah, he did, but I made him sit down after I drew him, because I added color to his, but for you I'm not. So, you're gonna stand for a little while longer, because I'm detailed." I say to him and he groaned and I laughed**

**"I think, Kihyun is not gonna walk on his feet for a little while." Minhyuk commented and that made me smile, and I had put the finishing touches on the drawing and I sighed proudly, because this drawing is my favorite**

**"Okay, I'm officially done, Kihyun." I say and he then fell to the ground and I giggled, and I then showed everyone and they were shocked, their eyes bulging, and their mouths hanging open, and Kihyun looked astonished of how good the drawing was.**

**"That's so detailed." Shownu says and I nodded**

**"Yep, I've been getting into more detailed drawings a couple of years ago, and I drew my parents and I think they hung it up somewhere in the house. I just gotta find it." I say**

**"You should totally become an artist, when you leave high school." Hyungwon says and I then give this look to Wonho and he shook his head, and I smiled**

**"That is what I plan on doing." I say and they smiled**

**"At least you know what you wanna do, I don't have a clue." Kihyun says and I sighed**

**"I mean, you are a really good singer, so why don't you become a singer." I suggest and he sighed**

**"I don't know, Ana." He told me and I scoff**

**"Look, I heard you in choir, last year, when I had it, and let me tell you, you were one of the best singers in that class." I say and he smiled**

**"You really think so?" He asked**

**"I know so." I say to him and he smiled wider, like I just gave him a boost of confidence (which I did, basically) and that made me really happy, but I really don't know what I'm gonna do with this art school thing, ughhhh.**

**A/N**

** **Here's chapter 15!!!!!** **

**There are officially 5 chapters left of Fighter until the sequel.... that I will still not say the name of haha**

**BUT BE PREPARED FOR ANGST IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	16. 𝟣𝟨: 𝐼 𝓃𝑒𝑒𝒹 𝓉𝑜 𝓌𝒶𝒾𝓉 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓇𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉 𝓂𝑜𝓂𝑒𝓃𝓉. 𝒲𝒶𝒾𝓉! 𝒩𝑜𝓌!

** **

** **

**𝟣𝟨: 𝐼 𝓃𝑒𝑒𝒹 𝓉𝑜 𝓌𝒶𝒾𝓉 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓇𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉 𝓂𝑜𝓂𝑒𝓃𝓉. 𝒲𝒶𝒾𝓉! 𝒩𝑜𝓌!**

**Ana's P.O.V**

***TIME SKIP: 2 days later***

***12:00 AM***

**I look at the weather for tomorrow and it was gonna be pretty much pouring tonight, tomorrow, and the day after that. Ugh, that means I can't spend the time outside- wait why am I upset, I can basically sit at home and just draw, yes! I was about to change out my clothes, and into my pj's, but I heard a banging on my front door. I was pretty scared on what it was, so I decided I was not going to answer the door. The banging had stopped, but my phone started to ring and I look at the caller ID and it said 'Frogwon' I quickly answered**

**"Yeah?" I answer**

**'Open the goddamn door!' Hyungwon yelled and I widened my eyes, and I then hung up and I ran downstairs from my room, and all the way to the front door and I answer it, to see Hyungwon, Wonho, Minhyuk, Jooheon, Changkyun, and Shownu, standing there, soaked from the rain**

**"Have you seen Kihyun?" Shownu asked me and I shook my head**

**"No, not since a few hours ago, why?" I ask**

**"He sent everyone a text, did you get it?" Changkyun asked and I looked at my notifications, and I saw Kihyun's name 'HamsterKiki' which I got around 11:10 pm. I click on the notification and I read the text**

**'HamsterKiki: Hey, I really can't do this anymore, I don't know what has come over me, but I can't do this anymore, don't come and find me, because I don't want to be found.**

** **~Love Kihyun'** **

**"What the hell, where is he?" I ask them and they shrugged**

**"We don't know." Jooheon say to me**

**"He's done this before, so he'll show up eventually." Minhyuk says**

**"But, we should still go and find him, because the last time he had done this, he ended up in the hospital." Hyungwon says and I groaned, and I put my shoes on, I grabbed my keys, and jacket, and I followed the boys out in the pouring rain, with my hood up**

**"Be careful out there, the roads are slippery." Shownu says to me**

**"You too." I say and I get in my car, and I ignited the car and turned the headlights on, and I started to look for Kihyun, while the others went in different directions.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

***1 hour later***

**It's been 1 hour, so it's basically like 1 in the morning now, and I was running out of places to look for Kihyun, and being out in the dark and in the pouring rain looking for Kihyun, was not even a good idea to begin with. I call Kihyun for the thousandth time, but I was still head straight to voicemail 'This is Kihyun, can't make it to the phone right now, but if it is something important leave a message' I groaned as I heard the beep indicating that my message was recording "Goddammit, Kihyun, pick up the fucking phone!" I yell and I hung up and I sigh, putting my phone to the passenger seat, and when I look back I see headlights going straight at me, and I turned the wheel as fast as I could, and I could feel the car swerve into a different lane, and I went back into the lane I was in before when I knew I was safe. I felt my breathing go uneven, and I pull over on the side of the road, so I can catch my breath. I sat there for a few minutes, until I hear my phone ring, and I saw it was Changkyun, and I picked it up,**

**'Hey, any luck?' He asked me and I sighed**

**"No, you?" I ask**

**'Same here.' He told me and I groaned**

**"I nearly crashed my car, and I just gave myself a panic attack, so I think I'm gonna go home. If he does show up, I'll let you know." I say to Changkyun**

**'Yeah, okay, the first place he would go, would be your house, and you should be careful Ana, don't need to lose you in a car crash too.' Changkyun told me**

**"You got it." I say and I hung up, and I decided to drive in the opposite direction, which was the way back home. Kihyun, where are you?**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

***2 hours later***

**I've been sitting here for two hours, pacing back and forth, worrying where the hell, Kihyun was. It's 3am and I can tell you I'm not getting any sleep tonight. I sighed, rubbing the side of my head out of frustration. I then hear someone knock on the front door, and I walked over to it and I looked through the peephole, and I saw a familiar pink head. I gasped and I open the door, to see Kihyun soaking wet, his pink hair sticking to his forehead, and I saw how red his eyes were. "Kihyun-" I start but he had cut me off by falling into my arms, and started to cry, and I sighed sadly, and I hugged him back tightly "Hey, it's okay." I whisper but that only made him cry harder and I felt the tears well up in my eyes but I didn't let them fall. "Hey, let me dry you off, come on." I say as I pull away from him, and I wiped away his tears. I let him in, and I sat him down on my couch, not caring if he was soaking. I took my phone out from my pocket, and I called Changkyun who was probably still looking for Kihyun.**

**'Yeah?' Changkyun asked, as I opened the closet looking for a towel**

**"He's here. I've got him, so you and the others could go home and rest." I say to him and Changkyun sighed in relief**

**'Oh my god, thank you so much Ana, you're a lifesaver.' He told me and I hummed out a yes, and I hung up the phone and I grabbed two towels, one for Kihyun to wrap around himself, and one for me to dry his hair.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**As I was drying Kihyun's hair, I had him change out of his clothes, which happened to be a spare of Minho's clothes, which I didn't know I still had. But luckily it fit him. Once, Kihyun's hair became somewhat dry, I put the towel down, and I was gonna get Kihyun a blanket to wrap around himself, because a towel won't do at all. As I turned around, I felt Kihyun grab my wrist and I turned around to look down at him and he had this look, this pleading look, which was full of sadness. "I'm gonna be right back, okay?" I say to him, and he nodded, as he slowly let go of my wrist, and I ran up stairs and grabbed myself a blanket for Kihyun, and possibly me, because I was freezing.**

**When I walked back downstairs, I see Kihyun standing and looking at a picture frame, probably of my family. I sighed, something must've happened in his family. Or he must've lost his mind. I cleared my throat and he looked at me startled "S-sorry." He stuttered and I shook my head**

**"Nah, it's fine." I say to him but then I sighed "Kihyun, we need to talk." I say and he nodded and he then sat back down and I sat down next to him, "Kihyun, why did go MIA?" I ask him and he sighed**

**"I have a tendency to do that." He told me and I sighed**

**"Kihyun, you didn't answer my question." I say to him**

**"I used to run away for a couple hours, when I was in middle school, scaring the hell out of my parents, but after they died in sophomore year, and when my brother moved away, I did it for like 4 hours one time, until my grandma told me not to do it anymore, because someone close to me will worry a lot, but now she's gone-" He says and I saw a few tears leave his eyes, and I was shocked myself, his parents were gone, his brother moved away, his grandma gone as well, he had no family. Just like me. I feel the tears leave my eyes, hearing his story**

**"Kihyun-" I start, but he cut me off by putting his lips against mine. I was shocked, pretty much, but I kissed back nevertheless. It tasted pretty salted with both of our tears mixing together. But this is our second kiss, and this time, I feel the love and sincerity in this one, then in the last one we shared last month or so, since that was accidental. We pulled back and we placed our foreheads together and I let more of my tears fall "You can't just run away, like that, you don't know how worried I was, I nearly died looking for you out there." I say and Kihyun looked at me shocked**

**"How?" He asked me**

**"I nearly crashed my car." I sob and Kihyun pulled me into his arms and I closed my eyes tightly shut**

**"You don't get to do that to me, put yourself in that kind of danger, especially when it's pouring outside, knowing the road was slippery. I can't lose you too, I love you way too much." He says and I was shocked by what he said, he loves me? Of course, why would he kiss me otherwise? Ugh dumbass! We both pull out of the hug and I smile softly**

**"I love you too." I say and he smiles softly with tears rolling down his cheeks, and I wipe them away, "Hey, don't cry, give me a smile." I say with a wide smile on my face and he smiled happily and that made me happy, and I hug him tightly "I don't know about you, but dead tired." I say muffled in his chest, and he chuckled**

**"Go to sleep." He told me and I grabbed the blanket from the arm of the couch, and Kihyun leaned down so we were both lying down on the couch and I place my head on his chest, and I wrapped the blanket around both of us, and I fell asleep listening to the sound of the heartbeat of the person, I love the most.**

**A/N**

**Angsty!!**

**Here's chapter 16!!!**

**This whole chapter took place in one night lmao instead of it being in different times haha!! Impressive for me to be honest!!**

**Also this story has 4 chapters left!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	17. 𝟣𝟩: 𝑀𝓎 𝑔𝑜𝒹𝒹𝑒𝓈𝓈, 𝒷𝓇𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓂𝑒 𝓋𝒾𝒸𝓉𝑜𝓇𝓎

** **

** **

**𝟣𝟩: 𝑀𝓎 𝑔𝑜𝒹𝒹𝑒𝓈𝓈, 𝒷𝓇𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓂𝑒 𝓋𝒾𝒸𝓉𝑜𝓇𝓎**

**Ana’s P.O.V**

***NEXT MORNING***

**I woke up to see Kihyun still sleeping, and I smiled, and I kissed the top of his nose and that made his face scrunch up, and I giggled, and he smiled, and he opened his eyes and I laughed “You were awake, you ass!” I exclaimed and he laughed and I sat up, ready to fight him, put he pulled me back into his chest**

**“No, you are not gonna leave.” He told me and I smiled**

**“We’re gonna have to get up eventually.” I say and he shook his head**

**“Nope.” He told me and I laughed **

**“Kihyun, we can’t stay here forever, you know we’re gonna have to eat one of these hours.” I tell him, and he pouted and then nodded and I got up from the couch, and I felt all disgusting from being in the same clothes “Kay, I’m gonna take a quick shower, and please can you make me some breakfast, I’m tired of having ramen for every meal.” I say and he nodded and I ran upstairs.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walk down the stairs to the smell of food, and it smelt delicious, and Kihyun looked at me and chuckled “It took you long enough.” He commented and I scoff out a laugh**

**“Well, the hot water felt nice on my sore back, from sleeping on the couch for like 5 hours.” I say to him and he placed a kiss on my forehead and sat down on the couch, where he started to eat his food “We have a table, you know?” I ask him**

**“Who eats at the table nowadays?” Kihyun asked and I then nodded, as he got a point, and I grab my plate and I sat down next to him, and I began to eat **

**“You know, I’m surprised you don’t have a fever, from being in the rain for like 3 hours.” I say to him and he nodded**

**“Yeah, me too.” He says and we began to eat in silence, until I hated it**

**“You know, Kihyun, what are we?” I ask and he looked at me confused “I mean, are we friends with benefits? Or boyfriend and girlfriend?” I continued and he rolled his eyes**

**“Do you think friends with benefits, would have feelings for each other?” Kihyun asked me and I then thought about it, and I shook my head and he laughed at me, and flicked my forehead and I felt just a rush of pain go through my head**

**“Ughhhh, why do you have to do it like that?” I ask rubbing my head in pain and he shrugged “So, second option it is.” I say and he nodded**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**“I feel like they’re gonna make fun of us.” Kihyun says as we were walking together hand in hand, I’m surprised it stopped raining, but it’s gonna rain later on, I’m sure of it.**

**“Yeah, I doubt it.” I say to him, and I saw the guys and I saw they were taking pictures of us and I rolled my eyes “Idiots.” I mutter and Kihyun groaned and I shook my head**

**“You guys look adorable!” Changkyun cheered and I then gave him this look and he got scared a little**

**“I’mma break your phone, if you keep it in my face, and that means no talking to Kaylie.” I say and he then put his phone down and I look at the others and they all pretended to be texting or on the phone with someone**

**“You’re scary.” Minhyuk commented**

**“Yeah, when she was tutoring me, the first day, she threatened to call the cops on me.” Kihyun says to him**

**“Eh, what can I say? I learned it from Minho.” I say and I sighed sadly “I miss him.” I mumble and I bit the inside of my bottom lip to stop myself from crying and Kihyun wrapped his arm around me and I sighed**

**“It’s been 3 months.” Jooheon says and I chuckle sadly**

**“Feels like forever.” I say, and I sighed again, “But, we can’t be sad about it forever, we’re gonna have to move on.” I continued and that made them smile softly**

**“There’s the Ana we always known and loved.” Wonho says and I smiled**

**“Looking on the bright side as usual.” I say and I inhale a deep breath of the kinda fresh air, and I exhale it out “The world sucks, but you gotta make the best of it.” I continued and we started to walk somewhere... where I don’t know, to be honest.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**As me and Kihyun were walking together, alone, the rest of the boys got really weird, so me and Kihyun had snuck away from them, and now we’re walking together. I was humming a random song, while Kihyun kept swinging our hands back and forth, and then I feel a couple of drops land on my head, and I look up to see it started to rain a little…. Ugh why did I have to not wear a sweater with a hoodie today? I see Kihyun take off his hoodie and he placed the hoodie over my small body. And to be honest, I felt small in this hoodie, because Kihyun is like way so much taller than me. “Shouldn’t you wear it?” I ask him**

**“I can’t let my girlfriend, get soaked.” He says and I feel myself get flustered and I hide my face, and since the sleeves were huge on me, I had sweater paws “Okay, I think you can keep the sweater, you just look so cute.” Kihyun commented and I look at him shocked**

**“Really?” I ask him and he nodded**

**“Yep, I mean I have other ones.” He says to me and I nodded and I then cling onto his arm and he laughs “Are you cold or something?” He asked me in an amusing tone and I nodded and he smiled and we kept walking like this until we got to my house.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**“You cheated!” I yell to Kihyun and he looked at me with this wide eyed look**

**“I did not!” He yelled back and I groaned**

**“Well, how did you end up in first when I was in first?” I ask him, as I was pointing to the leaderboard thing in Mario Kart. Yeah, we’re playing Mario Kart, so what? I mean, we have nothing else better to do.**

**“That’s just called being lucky.” He told me and I groaned and I press the ‘X’ button, and we went on with the next race.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**“Can you please stop winning?” I ask Kihyun and he laughed**

**“It’s not my fault, that you’re so bad at Mario Kart.” He told me and I pouted, and he laughed at me and he wrapped his arms around me “Don’t be so sulky, sweetheart it’s okay.” He says and I blushed at what he called me and I look at him, and I placed a kiss on his lips, and pulled away the second after. “Is it too early to say ‘I love you’?” Kihyun asked me and I smiled and I shook my head**

**“Nope, I don’t think so.” I say and he smiled**

**“Well, Analiese Jensen, I Yoo Kihyun, love you.” He said in the most cheesiest way possible and I hid my face in my hands of Kihyun’s hoodie**

**“Oh my god!” I exclaimed and he laughs and he hugged me “I love you too.” I tell him in a muffled tone**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 17!!**

**There are officially 3 more chapters left and ahhh!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	18. 𝟣𝟪: 𝒞𝒶𝓊𝓈𝑒 𝐼'𝓂 𝒶 𝒸𝒽𝒶𝓂𝓅𝒾𝑜𝓃 𝒸𝒽𝒶𝓂𝓅𝒾𝑜𝓃

** **

** **

**𝟣𝟪: 𝒞𝒶𝓊𝓈𝑒 𝐼'𝓂 𝒶 𝒸𝒽𝒶𝓂𝓅𝒾𝑜𝓃 𝒸𝒽𝒶𝓂𝓅𝒾𝑜𝓃**

**Ana’s P.O.V**

***TIME SKIP: 4 days later***

**I was so tired. I don’t think I got enough sleep. I was busy thinking about what I was going to do about the art I was going to, in like a week. I just don’t wanna leave Kihyun, but I can’t pass this up. As selfish as it sounds. Besides, the art school is only 2 years, it will go by fast. Ugh, I think I’m just doubting myself. Wonho walked in my house and he walked over to me and I sighed, is he gonna guilt trip me?**

**“Have you told him?” Wonho asked me and I sighed and I shook my head**

**“No, I don’t think I can.” I tell him and he sighed sadly**

**“You’re gonna have to.” He told me and I groaned and I nodded**

**“Spring break is over in like 2 days, and I leave in a week, I’ll tell him today. Even though he might not be happy with me.” I say to him and he nodded**

**“I believe in you.” He says to me, and I smile**

**“You know, other than Minho and Jisung, you were the only one who actually believed in me.” I say to him and he smiled and he ruffled my hair. “Now, since you gave me such great advice, you want some ramen?” I ask and he laughed**

**“You know me well.” He says and I laugh and I went and got a ramen packet and I started to make it, ugh how am I going to tell Kihyun about this?**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was walking with Kihyun, and I just felt my stomach turning in knots from the guilt of having to tell him this. Ugh, how should I start this conversation? I really don’t know how to do it. “Kihyun.” I say with my voice being shaky a little and he looked at me “I uh I need to tell you something.” I say to him and he nods**

**“Okay, but are you okay, you look really pale, and you’re sweating pinballs, is the news that serious?” Kihyun asked and I cleared my throat and nodded**

**“A little.” I say to him and he nodded signalling me to go on and I sighed “Okay, I uh, I really don’t know how to start this, so since you know that I’m a very good artist, so I got accepted into the art school I was dreaming of going to, ever since freshman year.” I say to him, and he smiled**

**“That’s good, but why were so nervous to tell me?” He asked me and I sighed**

**“I won’t be there for graduation, I’ll be leaving the friday when we go back to school.” I say to him and he was shocked**

**“Wow uh I mean, you’re really smart so it’s no surprise that you would graduate early.” He says and I could tell from his tone that he was having a very hard time taking in this information and I frown**

**“I know, it sucks Kihyun, but it will only be for two years and I’ll be back.” I tell to him and he sighed**

**“Like that makes it any better.” He muttered and I frown deeper**

**“I know, but I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want you to hate me or make me stay.” I say and he looked at me surprised and he shook his head**

**“I’m not a selfish asshole, who doesn’t let the person they love achieve their dreams. Yes, this is gonna be hard to deal with, but at least you’ll be back in no time.” He told me and I nodded with a smile on my face**

**“Yeah, exactly, but I’m really happy that you didn’t freak out on me.” I say and he smiled and he hugged me and he held onto me tightly**

**“I know you want to make your parents proud, so why would I make you stay?” He asked me and I smiled softly**

**“I love you, you know that?” I ask and he chuckled**

**“Of course I do.” He told me and I smile wider and I sighed feeling that weight being taken off my chest, as he finally knows about the school I’m going to, the time I’m leaving, when I’m coming back, but my heart is still saying that I should stay, even though my brain is telling me that it’s an amazing opportunity that you can’t pass up.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**“Wait, you’re not gonna be graduating with us?” Minhyuk asked with a frown on his face and I nodded**

**“Yeah, but since I’m so smart, and have a lot of credits, I was supposed to graduate early to begin with, anyway.” I tell him and I sighed**

**“But, it won’t be the same without you.” Shownu said to me and Jooheon agreed and I sighed**

**“Getting into this school, would make my parents proud, since they have been pushing me to go to this school since I was 14 years old. If I don’t go, I would feel like all that hard work, building up my art skills, up to this moment, would be all for nothing if I don’t go.” I say to him and they nodded**

**“Yeah, that makes sense.” Changkyun agrees with me and I smile**

**“When are you gonna be back?” Hyungwon asked me**

**“I’ll be back in two years, so it won’t be that long, if you don’t think about me being gone.” I say to him and Hyungwon sighed**

**“That’s too long.” He says being dramatic, and I rolled my eyes, didn’t I just say it wouldn’t be that long, if they don’t think about me?**

**“Don’t be dramatic, it’s not that long.” Kihyun says and I nodded**

**“I don’t know how, you’re not freaking about this, I mean your girlfriend is leaving your ass, for two years.” Jooheon says and I rolled my eyes, and we both held up our phones**

**“That’s why we decided to facetime, each other dumbass.” I say to him and Jooheon finally got it.**

**“Ahh, that makes sense.” He says and me and Kihyun roll our eyes, I really don’t know how I’m gonna get through those two years without Kihyun by my side, but I’ll just have to manage through it.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 18 there are two more chapters left of this story and I’m gonna miss this story even though we’re gonna have a sequel, which I’m still not gonna tell you the name of haha**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	19. 𝟣𝟫: 𝐼'𝓂 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒻𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉𝑒𝓇 𝒻𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉𝑒𝓇

** **

**𝟣𝟫: 𝐼'𝓂 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒻𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉𝑒𝓇 𝒻𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉𝑒𝓇**

**Ana's P.O.V**

***TIME SKIP: 2 days later***

***MONDAY***

**My last week here, I really don't know how to really feel about it. While it's my last week, my friends and boyfriend have like a whole month to still be here. I feel really guilty about that. But, as Wonho says to me 'You're gonna do great, you're gonna be the next Vincent Van Gouh' Which I find that hard to believe, because I'm not that good at art. I'm good, but I'm no Vincent Van Gouh. As me and Kihyun were walking inside the school together, hand in hand, people were looking at us with this look, some were surprised, some were angry, some were jealous, but not that we cared. "Is your hair gonna stay pink forever?" I ask Kihyun and he looked at me with this confused look, and I chuckled "Because, I mean, it's been pink for months." I say to him and he finally got it, and he chuckled**

**"I'm gonna plan on to dye it brown, during the summer, and might back to pink when I feel like that color again." He told me and I frown**

**"Well, it sucks that I'm not gonna see if you look sexy with brown hair." I say and he then got flustered and he smiled widely and I chuckled**

**"You're too much, Ana." Kihyun told me and I laughed**

**"Yeah, I got that a lot from my parents." I say to him, and I sighed sadly "I wish you could've met my parents, they would've liked you, well maybe not the pink hair, but they would've liked you." I continued and he frowned**

**"Yeah, same with my parents. They would've treated you like their daughter." He says and I frowned but then put on a smile**

**"Hey, let's not think about the tragedies, let's just think about making our parents proud of us, okay?" I ask and he nodded and he wrapped his arm around me and we continued walking.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Ugh, this week, is not gonna be the same, now we know Ana is leaving, on Friday." Jooheon says and I groaned**

**"If you wouldn't bring it up, no one would have to worry about it." I say to him and he sighed**

**"I know, but it's just gonna be a sad week." He says with a frown**

**"Well, stop talking about it nitwit." Changkyun says to him, and I snicker**

**"Wow, that was rude." Jooheon commented and Changkyun rolled his eyes**

**"We're trying to stay positive this week, so please for the love of god, stop talking about it." Hyungwon says and we all nodded, and Jooheon groaned and sighed**

**"Fine." He says and I rolled my eyes, idiot.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**"You remember how you asked me what hair color I wanted to dye my hair?" Kihyun asked me and I looked at him**

**"That was the this morning, yes, I remember." I say with a chuckle**

**"I never got to ask you, what color do you want to dye your hair?" He asked and I sighed and thought about it**

**"Well, I wanna dye it this burgundy color." I say to him**

**"Okay, then, lets go." He says and I was confused**

**"What, where are we going?" I ask, because we still have two periods left of school**

**"To dye your hair." He says and I was shocked**

**"Wait, right now?" I ask him and he nods, and I then grab my bag and I start walking with him, I feel like this is going to be a really bad idea.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Do you know what you're doing?" I ask to Kihyun, as I got changed into something that dye won't get on my clothes, well clothes that I really didn't care about anymore**

**"Duh, who do you think dyed my hair pink?" Kihyun asked me and I look at him**

**"I hope you don't screw my hair up." I say to him and he wrapped his arms around me**

**"Do you not trust me?" He asked and I scoff**

**"Understatement." I say to him as a joke and he laughed**

**"Haha, very funny." He told me and I laughed as well**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

***TIME SKIP: 2½ HOURS LATER***

**"Wow, it looks great." I say in awe and Kihyun looks at me with a small smile**

**"Sad, that I'm only gonna see this hair color for only four more days." He complained and I groaned**

**"Why did you have to remind me?" I ask him sadly and he smiled sadly and he held his arms open and I walked over to him and I hug him tightly, and I sighed "I wish that I didn't have to leave." I say to him**

**"Like you said, you really can't pass up this amazing opportunity." He told me as we both pulled away from the hug, that I both know we're gonna miss "As much as I'll miss you, I know that you're achieving your dreams of being an artist, and who knows, I might become a famous singer in those two years while you're gone." Kihyun told me and I smiled**

**"You better, or I'm gonna hurt you, if you don't." I say punching him in the shoulder and he laughed trying to get away from me, and I then run after him and I jump on his back and I held onto him tightly, so I wouldn't fall off his back "You better become a singer." I say in his ear, and he chuckled**

**"I'll become a singer, because my lovely girlfriend told me to." He says and I chuckled**

**"Wow, you had some grit on the word ** ** _lovely _ ** ** there." I say to him and he smirked and I placed a kiss on his cheek, and I sigh in content, as Kihyun began walking to some place, I really didn't know, but as long as I was with him, I'll be fine.**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 19!!!**

**We're only one chapter to the end of this story and I'm sad that it's ending, but like I said sequel, which I will finally name, and it's called 'Miss You' and it's coming October 21st which is only a month since I came out with this story.**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	20. 𝟤𝟢: 𝐼𝓃𝓈𝒾𝒹𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒾𝓈 𝒶 𝒻𝒾𝓇𝑒, 𝒻𝒾𝓇𝑒

** **

** **

**𝟤𝟢: 𝐼𝓃𝓈𝒾𝒹𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒾𝓈 𝒶 𝒻𝒾𝓇𝑒, 𝒻𝒾𝓇𝑒**

**Ana’s P.O.V**

***TIME SKIP: 4 days later***

**Well, today is the day. The day, where I have to leave everyone, for two years. I don’t know why I’m suddenly having doubts on whether I should go or not. As I thought about it, I knew that I should go, but now that day is here, I really don’t want to go now. I already picked up my diploma, yesterday, I finished packing up the rest of my stuff, I had a literal mental breakdown, while packing, good thing Kihyun wasn’t there, or I might’ve made the decision to stay. I check my phone, and it’s officially 6:00 am, and I sighed, my flight is at 7:30, and I had to get to the airport. The airport is like 50 minutes away from where I live so that’s why me and Wonho had to leave really early. To make things easy on myself, I decided that I was going to leave without saying goodbye, because, if I saw Kihyun’s crying face, I don’t think I’ll be able to leave. But the funny thing is, my ride to the airport, is Wonho. He actually volunteered to give me a ride, after I had a mental breakdown. I put the last bit of my suitcases in my car, and I sighed sadly, and I get in the car, and Wonho looked at me with this look “You know, you could stay.” He told me and I sighed**

**“This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, I can’t pass this up, Wonho, as I’ve been telling all of you guys. And, I’m okay with this decision of going.” I tell him and he scoffed**

**“Oh, really, if you were so “okay” with it, why are you leaving without letting Kihyun, or the rest of the guys say goodbye?” He asked me and I shook my head**

**“Just drive please, my flight is soon.” I say avoiding his question and he sighed angrily, and started up the car and I put my hoodie up, and I realized it was Kihyun’s hoodie, oh my god, I don’t think I can take this. But, I know I’m gonna have to.**

**Kihyun’s P.O.V**

**I was rudely awakened my phone ringing, and I groaned, and I grab the devil device that was waking me up, before I literally had to wake up, and the time was 6:46 am, and I groaned, who calls at 7:30 am? I then look at the caller ID and is said ‘MuscleWonho’ Ugh. I pick up the phone and said “This better be important, for you to call me at 7:00 am!” I yell **

**‘Kihyun, Ana’s leaving today, did you forget?’ He asked me and I was shocked, and I then checked the date, April 19th, Friday. Shit!**

**“Yeah, I remember, but isn’t she leaving in the afternoon?” I ask getting out of my bed, as I was now fully awake**

**‘No, she’s leaving like 30 minutes.’ Wonho told me and I was shocked, she’s leaving without saying goodbye? ‘I already called the others, get your ass here now!’ Wonho yelled at me**

**“I’ll be there in a few minutes.” I say to him, I live 25 minutes away from the airport, I actually don’t know if I’m gonna make it to the airport in time before she leaves, but as long as there is no traffic on the way to the airport, I should be fine. I didn’t bother to get dressed, I really didn’t care that I was going to the airport, in pajama pants and and a plain tshirt, I just need to see my girlfriend before she gets on a plane and leaves me for two years.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ana’s P.O.V**

***25 minutes later***

**It’s now 7:25 am, and Wonho is still here. I told him that he could leave, after I was dropped off here, but I have a feeling he did something, because all of a sudden I saw 5 people in pjs running in the airport, and I realized it was Shownu, Changkyun, Minhyuk, Hyungwon, and Jooheon, but no Kihyun. Is he not gonna show up? Did he realize that he can’t say goodbye either? “Wonho, I told you that I didn’t want to say goodbye.” I say to him and Wonho shook his head**

**“You don’t get to make that selfish decision.” Wonho told me and I was taken aback**

**“Who are you to tell me what decisions I can make for myself?” I ask him angrily**

**“You can’t just leave the people you love, without saying goodbye.” He told me and I groaned and I run my fingers through my hair out of frustration **

**“Kihyun, is almost here.” Hyungwon piped and I sighed angrily, and I then see the pink hair, and I clench my eyes shut**

**“Shit.” I mutter, as Kihyun ran up to me, and placed both of his hands on my arms**

**“Ana, were you planning on leaving without saying goodbye?” He asked and I sighed feeling the tears welling up in my eyes, as my anger just drained away**

**“That was my plan.” I say to him and he was confused**

**“Why?” He asked me and I felt the first tear roll down my face **

**“Because of this reason.” I say to him as I started to get choked up, and he placed both of his hands on my cheeks, to wipe away my tears**

**“It’ll be okay.” He told me as I saw his eyes get glassy as well, and I shook my head**

**“I don’t want to leave.” I say to him while tears rolled down my face “Kihyun, please don’t make me leave.” I beg as I feel my heart start to race, and my hands started to shake**

**“Hey, calm down, it’ll be okay, you’ll be okay.” Kihyun told me and I cover my face with the sleeves of his hoodie, as I heard my flight being called and I let out a couple sobs **

**“It’s okay, Ana, it’ll be fine.” I hear Changkyun tell me and I sighed shakily and I nodded, I take my suitcases, and I began to walk to my terminal gate, and I took one last look and I see Kihyun smiling, but I knew that smile was fake**

**“I love you, Kihyun!” I yell and that officially broke him, and his smile fell instantly, and tears ran down his face, and I smile sadly and I made my way to the terminal gate, and onto my plane, where I was gonna spend 2 years of my life, in a foreign place, without my boyfriend or anyone else to guide me.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 20!! AKA THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**It was a lot of fun writing this story!!**

**But I’m gonna have a new story out tomorrow!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


End file.
